The Forbidden Style Team Origins
by NaleAlviso
Summary: Narra como Leona Heidern se hace de un nuevo equipo a partir de una misión. Derechos cedidos por la autora principal, Leila 'LeonaHeidern'. Colabora Alejandra 'IrisKI'. Adaptaciónes hechas por mí. El fic antecede directamente a Clash of Panama Fighters.
1. Prólogo: Iris KI

**Prólogos - 1 de 3 - Person****aje: Iris-KI**

Antes de que los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaran tras una grande colina, una joven conversaba con un extraño sujeto en un pequeño callejón, este en sus aspectos físicos parecía un simple gnomo, en cuanto la joven mostraba ternura en todos sus aspectos.

Al momento de desaparecer el último rayo del sol, ambos sujetos estrecharon sus manos. En ese momento, el hombre cae al suelo con su rostro completamente pálido; a simple vista no mostraba expresión alguna, pero era cierto que el rostro de este hombre mostraba una mezcla de confusión y miedo… su boca pedía auxilio a gritos.

Después de esto, la chica se marcha como si nada hubiese pasado, pero por su expresión facial si se mostraba confundida y con unas cuantas palabras en su mente… "(¡Que fue eso!)" tomando el rumbo para donde vivía.

Antes que nada, es necesario hacer una pequeña observación; este hombre, que parecía gnomo, había citado en aquel lugar a esta chica, sin que ella sospechase de que se tratara. Al parecer, este hombre había hecho un trato con ella sobre una habilidad, pero al momento de haber estrechado ambas manos ella trato de no llevar a cabo ese plan, haciendo algo inexplicable el por qué de la muerte del hombre.

Después de lo sucedido, y antes de llegar a su casa, 3 hombres enmascarados llegan por detrás de ella, y no dudan en lanzársele; esta chica no sabía ni que hacer… sólo era una de tantas, pero...

Por suerte o por alguna otra razón, ella pudo esquivar los ataques de estos hombres. Tomando en cuenta que es una muchacha que no cuenta con ninguna habilidad especial ni mucho menos con un estilo de pelea, (sólo era una persona cualquiera), esa noche se dio cuenta de algo que pudiese cambiar su vida por completo. Cuando esquivaba los golpes de estos sujetos, podía ver claramente los movimientos que usarían antes de atacarla; no sabía exactamente a que se debía esto, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlos, no con los golpes fuertes de un luchador ni por otra táctica. El único golpe que tiene una mujer para defenderse es el de golpe bajo… así lo hizo con uno y ese fue el momento para salir corriendo del lugar… Ella sigue corriendo hasta estar segura de que los había perdido, al fin ya no pudo más y se detiene a descansar… aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, pero no tenia más energías para continuar… tal vez al ver los movimientos de estos hombres le había costado energía, así que poco a poco se fue acurrucando sobre las duras y frías banquetas de las calles, tratando de descansar como un pobre vagabundo…

Al día siguiente:

Ella se encontraba descansando sobre unas y blancas y suaves sábanas… su piel lograba camuflarse ante ellas y sólo unos minutos más bastaron para que el sol lograra escabullirse entre las cortinas y lograra tocar el rostro de la joven. Debido a esto, ella abrió sus ojos… muy lentamente, ya que los rayos del sol la encandilaban; al lograr levantarse vio el lugar donde se encontraba, salta de la cama ("¿Cómo?")… miró el lugar, extrañada y entonces, escuchó una voz:

-"Parece como si estuvieras perdida"  
-"¡Hermano"  
-"Oye... mi madre me mandó a ver como te encontrabas, creíamos que ya estabas muerta, pero veo que desgraciadamente no..." -(" Imbécil"). Pero... ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?" -"¿?!¿?!¿?!" -"Ustedes. Me encontraron en la calle... me trajeron hasta aquí… ¿es verdad? -"No sé de que me hablas, ayer te encontrabas muy mal, te dolía la cabeza y te subiste a descansar" -"Entonces¿lo de ayer fue solo un sueño? -"¡Vaya!... Sí que esos dolores de cabeza te hacen ver cosas raras, hermanita... cada vez estás mas loca" -("No cabe duda de que esto no es un sueño, por que será que siempre me insulta)" El hermano de esta chica salió de la habitación, pero ella estaba confundida… estaba segura de que no se había tratado de un sueño, lo había vivido tan real o al menos que... hubiera vivido una parte de su vida en su mente… sí… eso era... había vivido en su propia mente, aunque ella no lograra entenderlo….


	2. Prólogo: Leona Heidern

**Prólogos - 2 de 3 - Personaje: Leona**

Llovía a cántaros y con el viento que soplaba era completamente imposible mantener la tienda montada para resguardarse. Leona se afanaba en mantenerse tapada por el poncho impermeable, sin conseguirlo. Le gustaba la lluvia, pero tras casi una semana lloviendo sin parar y teniendo que dormir a la intemperie ya no resultaba tan agradable. Miró a sus dos compañeros, durmiendo como bebés a pesar de todo. Estaba segura de que no los despertaría ni el disparo de un cañón. A veces a ella también le gustaría tener esa facilidad para dormir, llevaba toda la semana durmiendo tan solo 3 ó 4 horas cada día. Miró el reloj. Ya no debía faltar mucho para que amaneciese, aunque con lo nublado que estaba seguiría pareciendo de noche. Pensó en algo que hacer, puesto que era incapaz de seguir durmiendo, pero con aquel clima en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en una toalla, una estufa y una sopa bien caliente.

Entonces le pareció oír algo. Al principio pensó que era el sonido de la lluvia, pero después, al volverlo a escuchar se dio cuenta de que eran pasos. Arrojó el poncho a un lado mientras desenfundaba el cuchillo. Podía tratarse de una emboscada, aunque no era muy probable que nadie supiese que se encontraban allí. Se ocultó entre los arbustos, esperando a que apareciese por allí la persona cuyos pasos había oído. Una sombra apareció entre la oscuridad, envuelta en un chubasquero de camuflaje. Leona no se lo pensó dos veces, con un sigilo felino que hacía juego con su nombre, se acercó por la espalda del desconocido y lo inmovilizó poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta.

-Espera...- masculló una voz joven, articulando con dificultad debido a la presión que el cuchillo ejercía en su garganta.- Soy de los vuestros.

Leona, sin confiarse, le bajó la capucha del chubasquero al intruso. Enseguida lo reconoció como un miembro de los Ikari, una de las nuevas incorporaciones. Bajó el arma y lo dejó libre. El soldado saludó a Leona de forma militar y esta le devolvió el saludo.

-Traigo un mensaje para usted, Teniente.- enunció, todavía un poco alterado por el susto, mientras rebuscaba por los múltiples bolsillos interiores del impermeable.

Sacó un sobre arrugado y se lo tendió a su superior. Leona examinó el sobre antes de abrirlo. Su nombre estaba escrito en el destinatario con letra de molde que la joven militar reconoció como la del Comandante Heidern. Abrió la carta cuidadosamente, mientras hacía esfuerzos porque no se mojase. Mientras, Ralf y Clark se habían despertado con el ajetreo y comenzaban a interrogar al recién llegado, que en realidad era solamente un mensajero y no sabía nada. Leona leyó la carta detenidamente.

Leona: Aquí debe haber un error.- dijo con voz serena.

Ralf¿Qué pasa, Leona?- interrogó Ralf acercándose a su compañera y sacándole la carta de las manos. Clark se acercó y leyó por encima del hombro de Ralf.- Un momento... Aquí dice que el Comandante quiere verte cuanto antes en su despacho. ¿A ti sola?  
-Eso parece.- respondió Leona con frialdad, acercándose a su equipaje y empezando a recoger todas sus cosas.

Clark: Bueno, tú no te preocupes.- la animó Clark.- Nos las arreglaremos solos con esto. Puedes irte tranquila.

A Leona no le agradaba tener que abandonar una misión a medias, ni siquiera aunque eso implicase poder volver a un sitio cálido y seco y poder dormir en una cama de verdad. Pero eran órdenes de arriba, y una orden de arriba nunca se incumple, sobre todo si viene del Comandante Heidern. Además Leona estaba algo preocupada aunque no lo demostrase. ¿Por qué la habrían reclamado solamente a ella?. ¿Habría sucedido algo malo?. ¿O sería ella la que había hecho algo mal? Se despidió sin demasiada emotividad de sus compañeros y siguió al mensajero de vuelta al jeep, que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos kilómetros y que a su vez los llevaría hasta un pequeño e improvisado helipuerto. Fueron varias horas de viaje hasta el cuartel general. Nada más llegar, Leona se duchó a toda prisa y se puso el uniforme para acudir a la reunión con el Comandante. Fue corriendo hasta el despacho de su superior, pero no estaba allí. La informaron de que había salido a comer. Miró el reloj. Claro, ya era mediodía, entre el viaje y el cambio de hora pensaba que sería más temprano. Leona pensó que al Comandante no le importaría que fuese a verlo a su casa, puesto que había vivido en ella durante tantos años y todavía conservaba la llave. Llamé al timbre, más que nada por no entrar sin avisar.

-Heidern: Ah, Leona, ya has llegado.- saludó el Comandante al abrir la puerta.

Leona saludó a su superior de forma militar y él le devolvió el saludo.

- Espero no molestarle, señor.

- No, pasa.

El Comandante ofreció a Leona quedarse a comer y mientras explicarle por qué la había hecho llamar. Aunque a Leona le parecía mucho atrevimiento unirse a la comida así como así, pero no podía rechazar la oferta y además llevaba todo el día sin comer.

-Supongo que querrás saber por qué te he hecho llamar en medio de una misión.- comenzó el Comandante una vez estuvieron los dos a la mesa. Leona asintió con la cabeza sin mostrarse especialmente preocupada, aunque en el fondo lo estaba.- Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. Tengo los informes en el despacho, pero te puedo adelantar que se trata de proteger a una persona, pero es una labor completamente confidencial. No queremos que nadie esté al tanto de esta misión. Ni siquiera ella.

-¿Ella?. ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Iris… Iris-KI. Te daré más información luego, pero te puedo decir de antemano que su bienestar es muy importante para quien nos encargó esta misión.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Leona con seguridad.

-Otra cosa. No me parecía una buena idea mandarte a ti sola, así que he asignado a tu mando a un nuevo recluta. Es una persona un tanto conflictiva, así que espero que le sepas inculcar disciplina.

Leona dudó unos instantes. Sería la primera vez que ella estaba encargada de una misión. Pese a que ostentaba un rango de Teniente siempre había estado subordinada al Coronel Ralf Jones. No sabía si sería capaz de tener que vérselas con alguien conflictivo, pero ella no era nadie como para cuestionar a un superior, si el Comandante le había asignado a ese compañero por algo sería. Por las palabras de su maestro, Leona había comprendido que aunque pareciese una simple misión de escolta no sería tan sencillo. Probablemente, fuese quien fuese quien hiciese peligrar el bienestar de la tal Iris no se lo pondría fácil a la joven teniente y si le habían asignado a un compañero estaba segura de que sería alguien apropiado.

-De acuerdo.- contestó finalmente – ¿Le conozco?

-No lo creo. Su nombre es Elan Visoal y solamente lleva aquí unos meses. Le he enseñado lo más básico de mis técnicas, pero por lo general tiene su propio estilo. Lo conocerás esta tarde.

Leona siguió comiendo en silencio, pensando en que por primera vez tendría que liderar una misión, y que el éxito o fracaso de esta dependería exclusivamente de ella.


	3. Prólogo: Elan Visoal

**Prólogos - 3 de 3 - Personaje: Elan**

Una cama… un joven sentado en ella… ya es de noche, y él no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que recordar lo que le había sucedido algunos dos meses atrás… aquella noche especialmente fría y obscura, que se avecinaba sobre las copas de los árboles del bosque… los truenos rugían ferozmente, anunciando que se iba a desatar una tormenta… pero eso no era nada comparado con la tormenta que le anunciaban los atronadores latidos de su corazón…

¿?: Ah… ah… "Indigno"… "¡INDIGNO!"…

La densa oscuridad le imposibilitaba ver el sendero por el cual corría sin dirección o razón alguna… lo único que quería era correr… correr y alejarse de su hogar… no quería volver a saber nada sobre quién había sido su padre, ni de quien era su hermano… los odiaba a todos… a su instructor, a sus compañeros, a la escuela, su casa y a todo el maldito clan…

¿Cómo se atreven? Ah… ah… ah… Llamarme… "indigno"… Indigno….

A medida que seguía pensando en esa palabra, los latidos de su enfurecido corazón se aceleraban… la sangre le hervía en las venas como si de lava se tratase… en su mano derecha, empuñaba un objeto que no podrías haber visto, ya que lo ocultaba una especie de capa que se desgarraba con las ramas secas de los árboles por entre los que él seguía corriendo furiosamente… pero entonces, un cegador trueno iluminó su vista, y se encontró de bruces con un tronco muy grueso… cayó sobre piedras y ramas lastimándose un brazo… Miró a su alrededor… la luz del trueno… su espantoso ruido… ya no había camino… estaba atrapado entre árboles y más árboles…

…y entonces…

Explotó…

Volteó hacia arriba, donde la intensa luz seguía iluminando el bosque, pero él no la vio… solamente observaba un montón de caras burlonas que lo miraban con desprecio; el rugido furioso del trueno habría ensordecido sus oídos, de no ser porque lo único que escuchaba eran los reclamos por su debilidad, por su ineptitud… porque él era "indigno"… y así, con toda la ira que guardaba en su corazón, trató de elevar su propia voz por encima de la de la naturaleza…

¡LOS ODIO, MALDITOS!. ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS, A TODOS USTEDES!. ¡SI ALGUNA VEZ LOS VUELVO A VER, JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ!. ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS Y CADA UNO COMO LOS MALDITOS QUE SOOON!. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Apenas había pronunciado esta terrible sentencia, cuando toda su energía negativa hizo explosión… de su joven y poco robusto cuerpo, emergió una columna luminosa de un color rojo intenso que se elevó hasta herir las ramas más altas del árbol donde se había estrellado, e incluso también las negras nubes que volaban por encima de él… el estruendo resultante fue tan espantoso, que el trueno anterior no habría sido más ensordecedor que el llanto de un bebé.  
Después, comenzó a llover. La columna de energía que había herido las nubes, provocó que se abrieran y las gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su larga melena negra… pero el cielo no era el único que lloraba…

Ahí… hincado sobre el suelo, el joven lloraba… había descargado todo su odio, y ya no le quedaba más energía, ni para correr ni para nada más, así que simplemente comenzó a llorar… su brazo sangraba, pero él sólo podía sentir el inmenso dolor de su corazón destrozado… lentamente, fue cayendo sobre el suelo mustio y mojado… tirado ahí, aún empuñando el largo objeto con el que había amenazado al mismo cielo, dejó de pensar. El suelo era tan confortable ahora, y la lluvia lo acariciaba tan tiernamente, que decidió quedarse ahí y morir. Sólo quería descansar de todo, y de todos, incluido él mismo y la maldita vida que había decidido tomar… con la mirada perdida en la profunda oscuridad del bosque, entreabrió sus labios y dejó escapar un hilo de voz…

¿?: Yo… no soy… "indigno"…

… y cerró sus ojos…

¡crack!

Se levantó con la velocidad de un felino y empuñó lo que ahora se veía claramente como una espada, pero sin desenfundar… se quedó inmóvil, en guardia, sudando y mirando hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a quién había hecho ese sonido… claramente se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose por detrás del árbol donde había estado tirado… el joven no pensó que pudiera haber alguien vagando por un bosque en completa oscuridad… no tenía idea de que había corrido lo suficiente como para encontrarse ya en sus límites, demasiado lejos de donde él vivía… siguió esperando, con el arma en la mano hasta que escuchó una voz grave, que preguntó con un tono de autoridad

¡Hey!. ¿Quién está ahí?

El joven se sorprendió un poco, pero no contestó… lentamente fue avanzando hacia el árbol, donde el tronido de ramas le anunciaba que el dueño de esa voz estaba cerca… muy sigilosamente desenfundó su espada, pegó su oído al tronco del árbol, y en un parpadeo, le dio la vuelta al tronco y estiró el brazo donde sostenía la espada, cuya punta filosa se encontraba a tan sólo unos milímetros de la garganta de un hombre… era alto, y se protegía de la lluvia vistiendo una gabardina bastante fina. A pesar de estar en peligro evidente de muerte, este hombre ni siquiera se movió… tampoco hizo ningún gesto, ni dijo una palabra… el joven se dispuso a mirar su rostro, que seguramente estaba blanco de pánico, pero en eso sintió una extraña presión en el corazón… ese hombre sostenía un arma de fuego y lo estaba encañonando a quemarropa… por unos segundos, no se escuchó más que el sonido de la lluvia, hasta que por fin, el hombre habló:

- Tranquilízate… no pienso hacerte daño… simplemente me estoy defendiendo

El joven no lo escuchó del todo… quiso mirarlo a los ojos para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, pero debajo del gorro que cubría el cabello de ese hombre, sólo era visible un ojo, ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche negro. Aún así, él le contestó:

- ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo…?

- Ya te dije que no pienso hacerte daño… baja tu arma y yo haré lo propio con la mía… ¿está bien?

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?! – repitió el joven con fiereza.

Al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, el hombre alto decidió enfriar un poco la situación.

- Bien… mira, bajaré mi arma¿OK? – Dijo, mientras dejaba de apuntar al corazón del joven y dejaba caer el arma al suelo – No voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero saber cuál es tu nombre… ¿Qué estás haciendo a estás horas, aquí y en esas condiciones tan deplorables?… yo podría ayudarte, se ve que lo necesitas

- No necesito de ti, ni de tu ayuda – el joven retiró su espada – si quieres algo de mí, tendrás que derribarme antes…– y mientras decía esto, caminó hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

- Si tanto insistes – contestó el hombre – ¡Cross Cutter! – y entonces el joven vio venir hacia él algo brillante, que hizo el sonido de 2 cuchillos cuando los alejó instintivamente con un revés de su espada… justo después, sintió que una sombra se cernía sobre él, e hizo un corte hacia arriba para defenderse, pero su espada sólo encontró el aire… después, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cuchillo cortando el aire, y algo brillante golpeó su espada, provocando que el joven se tambaleara y cayera. Quiso reincorporarse, pero el hombre ya estaba encima de él, aunque sólo lo inmovilizaba.

- ¡Ya basta! Te he vencido, y en tu condición actual, no puedes hacer nada… ya ríndete, y hablaremos tranquilamente… mi nombre es Heidern, y soy Comandante del ejército Ikari. Escuché una explosión y vine a ver… una gigantesca columna de luz no es algo que se vea todos los días.

El joven seguía luchando por liberarse, pero era claro que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Por fin soltó la espada que había estado sosteniendo con su mano herida y dejó de forcejear.

Heidern: Eso esta mejor. Me acompañarás a mi cuartel, descansarás y hablaremos. Tienes una gran habilidad para luchar, seguramente serás un digno guerrero…

Estas palabras sorprendieron mucho al joven… era una especie de bálsamo que confortaba su alma y su corazón. Miró de nuevo a Heidern, que ya lo había liberado y le extendía la mano… por primera vez desde que había huido, sintió que podía confiar en alguien. Se incorporó y tomó la mano de Heidern, quien le quitó la capa raída y lo cubrió con su propia gabardina, al tiempo que le devolvía su espada y le ayudaba a caminar. La salida del bosque estaba muy cerca.

- Que bien que aceptaras… erm… quizá ahora quieras decirme tu nombre

Débilmente, el joven contestó:

- Me llamo Elan… Elan Visoal…


	4. Capítulo 1: Rebeldía y disciplina

**Rebeldía y disciplina**

El cuartel Ikari…era casi mediodía, y la tranquilidad reinaba. Los patios estaban vacíos, ya que muchos reclutas estaban en clases o bien, en el campo para prácticas de tiro, desde donde ocasionalmente se podían escuchar armas detonando. La mayoría de los Ikari había recibido permiso para salir a tierra, excepto el grupo de reclutas recién llegados… y la teniente Leona Heidern, quien había sido llamada por el Comandante Heidern y se dirigía a su despacho.  
Hacía tan sólo unos días que Heidern le había asignado una nueva misión. Ella y un nuevo miembro del cuartel, un tal Elan Visoal, debían cuidar de la seguridad de una joven estudiante de preparatoria, conocida como Iris-KI. Mientras pensaba en los detalles de la misión, y en quien sería su compañero, Leona llegó a la oficina del Comandante, y llamó a la puerta...

Heidern: Adelante, Leona.  
Leona obedeció y saludo a su superior, quien le devolvió el saludo con toda formalidad Cierra la puerta, por favor… Gracias... ¿has leído ya los informes de la misión?

-Sí, señor

-Entonces entenderás el porque te he asignado un compañero...

-Sí, señor. Y de todos modos es su decisión.

-Pues bien... ha llegado la hora de que le conozcas

Leona no dijo nada... simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero aunque no lo demostrara se sintió un tanto nerviosa

-Se encuentra en la unidad para nuevos reclutas... ya le he llamado pero no me responde, y... – Heidern hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a Leona, quien comprendió rápidamente...

-Debo... ¿Ir a buscarlo?

-Sé que va contra lo establecido... pero es muy importante que venga... así que quiero que lo traigas hasta acá... oblígale si es necesario.

Leona se sintió un poco incómoda... su Comandante le estaba mandando entrar a una unidad de reclutas masculinos, donde se supone que no pueden entrar mujeres... pero la orden estaba dada, y aunque no comprendía por qué un soldado no había respondido al llamado del Comandante, sólo contestó:

-Esta bien... Pido permiso para retirarme

-Hazlo. No demores mucho.

Leona saludo, salió del despacho y se dirigió al pabellón, en busca de Elan... una vez que llegó ahí, el sorprendido vigilante tuvo que llamar a Heidern para confirmar el permiso... una vez dentro, Leona se comportó como si estuviera en su propia casa, mientras todos los reclutas la miraban atónitos, pensando ("¿Qué hace ella aquí?") ... Pero Leona simplemente los ignoraba... incluso a los jóvenes que salían de la ducha y corrían avergonzados al verla, mientras intentaban taparse... a uno de ellos se le cayó la toalla y resbaló en el suelo mojado, cayendo de bruces frente a Leona, quien se limitó a seguir caminando sin ver lo a él o a sus compañeros que estallaban en burlas y carcajadas...

Para colmo, la habitación de Elan era la más lejana del pabellón, pero Leona había llegado por fin, No se escuchaba sonido alguno, así que llamó a la puerta con los nudillos..., la puerta se entreabrió, ya que la cadena estaba puesta... Leona simplemente observó un ojo de color negro y luego una voz un tanto molesta:

- ¿Sí?. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Soldado Visoal?

Elan rió fuerte, pero brevemente y contestó sin reparo alguno¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¿Soldado?... yo no soy un soldado... ¿Tú quién eres?

-Teniente Leona Heidern; el Comandante Heidern te ha llamado a su despacho – Leona hizo una pausa – Y si no eres soldado, no sé qué haces aquí

La puerta se cerró, y Elan quitó la cadena. Volvió a abrir y se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Leona como si estuviera hablando con la pared. Se dirigió a su cama, donde, estaban su espada y la funda de ésta. Por el montón de trapos y el balde de agua, podía deducirse que la había estado puliendo, y así era. Elan se sentó, tomó un trapo y le dijo a Leona

-Ya sé que me ha llamado... pero estoy ocupado ahora... si gustas pasar...

-No quiero dar que hablar a los mirones. El Comandante te reclama a-ho-ra mis-mo.

Elan miró a Leona... no soportaba que se le hablara en ese tono, pero no le dijo nada... simplemente dejó el trapo, tomó la espada, la funda, caminó hacia Leona e, inesperadamente, le pone la espada en la cara y preguntó...

-¿Crees que ya tenga suficiente filo?...

Ella simplemente apartó la espada con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha desenfundó su cuchillo

-¿Me amenazas?

- ¡JA!, Yo sólo hice una pregunta... pero por la cara que has puesto, parece que ya he terminado... vámonos...

Y dicho esto, se va caminando por delante de Leona, pero sin decir nada, ella lo adelanta sin intención de empezar una carrera...Elan sonríe por lo bajo... aunque inmediatamente volvió a poner una cara seria, como si se hubiera acordado de algo... enfundó su espada y sin decir nada, siguió a Leona hasta el despacho del comandante... Una vez ahí, y antes de entrar, Leona dejó pasar delante a Elan, como quien conduce a un arrestado, y se le quedó mirando fijamente

-Sabes que no deberías presentarte con... "esa ropa" – le dijo, en tono despectivo – ante un mando. – y es que Elan sólo llevaba unos zapatos de suela de goma, un pantalón azul de tela, la misma playera blanca con la que Heidern lo había encontrado en el bosque y una venda en el brazo derecho...

Entraron en la oficina... sólo Leona y Heidern se saludaron. El comportamiento de Elan estaba comenzando a irritar a Leona, sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto, Elan había cambiado su actitud frente al Comandante; no lo saludaba, sin embargo, estaba erguido y sosteniendo la espada enfundada con su brazo vendado, mientras miraba al frente, como esperando que Heidern dijera algo. El Comandante miró a Leona y le preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, señor

Heidern le sonrió muy levemente a Leona, y después se dirigió a Elan, con un tono muy serio...

-Elan¿Por qué no has respondido a mi llamado?

-Estaba ocupado, señor... planeaba venir en cuanto terminara con mi espada... ¿acaso había necesidad de molestar a Leona?

Heidern se irguió aún más, y le habló en tono de autoridad, aunque sin enojo...

-Hicimos un trato, jovencito... no se te olvide... desde este instante, la Teniente Leona Heidern será quien esté a cargo de la misión y deberás guardarle respeto como si se tratara de mí...

Elan no quería estar bajo las órdenes de nadie... pero Heidern le había dado una especie de hogar, y era todo lo que tenía... aunque estaba molesto por ser un simple subordinado, volteó a ver a Leona y le dijo:

-Muy bien. Cooperaré con Ud. En su misión, Teniente

Leona simplemente mantuvo su posición y no dijo nada.

- Bien...el nombre clave de la misión es "Mind" – dijo, mientras le entregaba un sobre marcado como "CONFIDENCIAL" a Leona.

-Ahora, Teniente, le explicará a Elan los detalles de la misión... sugiero que platiquen en el patio principal – que es el patio que se encuentra justo debajo de la ventana de Heidern. Éste ultimo se dirige a Elan y le dice:

-Espera a Leona allá afuera. Tengo algo que decirle...

-Sí, señor...

Elan se retiró, cerró la puerta y entonces Heidern le dijo a Leona:

-Leona… es extraño decirlo, pero Elan no formalmente un soldado Ikari... no tiene hogar, o familia, y lo encontré hace unos meses vagando en un bosque. Le ofrecí un poco de ayuda y aceptó... pero entonces viene esta misión especial y decidí asignarlo contigo... hay algo muy extraño en Elan, así que confío en ti para que lo mantengas tranquilo¿ok?

Leona no entiende que hace alguien completamente ajeno a los Ikari en el cuartel, pero eso es asunto de su Comandante, así que no hizo más preguntas... Saludó a Heidern y pidió permiso para retirarse... una vez afuera, comenzó a caminar airadamente, sin tener en cuenta si Elan la seguía o no...El joven así lo hizo, dirigiéndose al patio principal. Unos instantes después, ya estaban ahí. Leona echó un vistazo rápido a los archivos y luego le dio a Elan unos cuantos folios, bien seleccionados para que él no pudiera ver ninguna información restringida.

-Estúdiate bien esto, y si tienes alguna duda, me preguntas.

Elan sólo hizo como que leyó muy rápidamente… se sentó en un descanso que estaba por ahí y dejó los folios… tampoco le gustaba sentirse discriminado, y como ya estaba un poco harto de la excesiva frialdad y disciplina de Leona, dijo, señalando los folios que aún estaban en el sobre:

-¿Puedo verlos?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Jo ...está bien… mhh… oye¿vamos a viajar en uno de esos carros verdes que andan por aquí? Porque eso estaría muy bien … y también quería preguntarte si es que yo podría manejar…

Leona sabía que Elan quería hacerla enfadar, pero no pensaba caer en ese juego, así que comenzó a pensar, buscando la forma de hacer que Elan dejara de hacerle preguntas tontas y de tratar de tomarla por estúpida…

-Dime¿cuántos años tienes?

Elan estuvo a punto de decir otra bobada, pero nuevamente sufrió un cambio inesperado de actitud... y es que estaba mirando a la ventana donde se podía distinguir la figura de Heidern mirándolo fijamente... Elan le tenía mucho respeto al Comandante... y por ahora, los Ikari eran su... especie de familia...así que miró a Leona y decidió dejar de hacerse el tonto... después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que él había sufrido. Se limitó a contestarle tranquilamente…

-Diecisiete

- Bien, entonces haz el favor de dejar de comportarte como si hubieses nacido ayer.

suspiro -Está bien, Teniente... – dijo, mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó sus papeles y los leyó un poco antes de preguntar con voz sensata – ¿Qué tiene de especial esta "Iris"?

-Eso es información confidencial – dijo fríamente, aunque en realidad no lo sabía – Pero seguramente es algo muy especial Elan se encogió de hombros y dobló sus papeles con la intención de irse a su dormitorio y leerlos… pero Leona miró su reloj, y al ver la hora (aún no daban las 13:00 horas) , lo detuvo, diciéndole:  
-Vamos al campo de entrenamiento

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Quiero ver lo que sabes hacer…


	5. Capítulo 2: Un día en la vida de Iris

**Un día en la (nueva) vida de Iris**

Una cama… tan suave como sus sábanas blancas… una cortina entreabierta por donde los dulces rayos de sol acariciaban su hermoso rostro… eso fue lo que la hizo despertar…  
Mhhh… suspiroAh… – pensó – … Me siento tan bien hoy… seguro será un gran día.  
¡knock, knock!  
¡Hey! – se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿Piensas bajar algún día de estos?. ¡O me como tu desayuno!

- Pensándolo bien... ah, que importa… no pienso hacerle caso

Iris se dio la vuelta para acostarse del otro lado, y darle la espalda a la puerta que su hermano aún aporreaba. Se sentía tan bien, que no quería ni siquiera saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo… así que le dijo:

Iris:. ¡Vete y déjame en paz!. ¡No pienso abrirte la puerta!

Pero apenas había dicho esto, cuando la puerta se abrió… ella se volteó muy sorprendida, y miró a su hermano quien estaba parado ahí, aunque más con cara de sorpresa que de querer molestarla otra vez. Y aunque se había despertado con el mejor de los humores, Iris detestaba que entraran así a su habitación…

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!. ¿¿POR QUÉ ABRISTE LA PUERTA??

-¿YO?. ¡Yo no fui!. ¡Ni quien quisiera entrar a un cuarto tan cursi!

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!. ¡La puerta estaba cerrada!. ¡Siempre la cierro!. ¿¿Quién te dio la llave??

-¿De qué hablas, enana?. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se te haya olvidado cerrar anoche! – hizo una pausa, ya que era evidente que seguía sorprendido – ¡Y dice mamá que bajes a desayunar… ¡AHORA! – dijo, cerrando la puerta mientras salía. -¡Vete! – y trató de tomar una almohada para arrojársela, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la almohada salió volando y se estrelló contra la puerta… Iris se quedó estupefacta durante unos instantes… estaba segura de que ella ni siquiera la había tocado. ¿Sería posible que…? – No… no es posible… yo no… mejor me levanto.

Hacía días que sus constantes dolores de cabeza habían terminado. Pensó que por fin todo podría volver a la normalidad, y por eso se había levantado tan feliz… y aunque le inquietaba bastante lo que acababa de suceder, decidió que no habría nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera estropear su día. Así que se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse… Mas cuando se miró en el espejo, notó algo distinto.

-Mhh… me siento… distinta – y así era… su constitución física había cambiado un poco… ella siempre había sido muy delgada, pero ahora parecía como si hubiera estado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio. De cualquier manera, estó no la alarmó demasiado – Ah, está bien. Es normal… con que la ropa me siga quedando, no me preocuparé de nada.

Iris sonrió, y una vez que hubo terminado de asearse, bajó al comedor. Afortunadamente, aún seguían desayunando. Le fastidiaba comer sola. Su madre la saludó.

Mamá:. ¡Buenos días, jovencita! Aunque ya deberían ser tardes…

-Hola a todos… menos a ti. – dijo, refiriéndose a su hermano con un tono de fastidio. Él simplemente se rió y siguió comiendo tan velozmente como siempre lo hacía. -Mamá: Iris¿te gustaría... ?

-Sí, mamá. Un par de huevos con jamón están bien, gracias

Su madre y su hermano se sorprendieron…¿Cómo habría adivinado lo que mamá le iba a decir? Pero Iris no se dio cuenta de ello… al menos hasta que su padre cambió la hoja del periódico y dijo:

-Papá: Wow. Ahora nuestra hija nos lee el pensamiento¿qué tal, eh?

-N…no digas eso, pá'… fue… mera coincidencia… espero

-Mamá: Y muy acertada, por cierto… OK, hija. En un segundo te los sirvo.

-G… gracias, má'… – dijo, con un hilo de voz… y es que se había puesto a pensar otra vez… ella podía jurar que había escuchado claramente a su madre ofreciéndole huevos con jamón. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?. ¿Después de los dolores de cabeza, venían las alucinaciones?... Trató de recordar desde cuando había cambiado tan radicalmente, cuando escuchó a su hermano hablar:

- Confirmado… la enana está más loca que de costumbre…

- ¡Ya cállate Rodrigo!. ¡Déjame en paz, yo no estoy loca!

Pareció como si la casa entera hubiera dejado de moverse… Su madre se asomaba por la cocina, su padre había dejado el periódico y su hermano la miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Iris los miró a todos por turnos, pero no dijo ni hizo nada… Su madre se le acercó, mientras que su padre le acariciaba suavemente la mano…

Papá: Iris… ¿qué pasa?. ¿has dormido bien?

Mamá: .¿Estás bien, amor?. ¿Qué tienes, hija?

Iris no se atrevió a contestar… los miró fijamente a ambos… quería estar cien por ciento segura de que había visto sus labios moverse. Al fin contestó…

-¡¿N… No lo escucharon?! – dijo, señalando a su estupefacto hermano – ¡Me dijo enana!. ¡Y loca!

Ahora todas las miradas se concentraron en Rodrigo. Él se encogió como una tortuga y siguió masticando su desayuno. Estaba claro que no había pronunciado una sola palabra… tenía la boca completamente llena…

-¡Se los ju…! ... olvídenlo… eh… dormí mal… tengo hambre… yo…

-Mamá: Eso debe ser. Ya mismo te traigo tu desayuno.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, excepto Iris. Su padre volvió al periódico, pero no sin mirarla de reojo a ratos… su hermano, que por lo general devoraba su comida, ahora masticaba muy lentamente, sin apartar la vista del plato. Si lo hacía, lo primero que veía era a su hermana, e inmediatamente volvía a su comida, como si de un monstruo se tratase. Y para colmo, cuando su madre le trajo el desayuno, se quedó ahí parada, vigilándola como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

Iris intentó ignorarlos, concentrándose en su desayuno. Y aunque sus padres se mostraban, hasta cierto punto, tranquilos, su hermano parecía estar frente a su peor pesadilla. Y es que era normal… primero el incidente de la puerta… después lo del desayuno… y ahora… esto. Él sabía perfectamente que Iris había leído lo que él estaba pensando. Iris no podía soportar la mirada de su hermano… trató de concentrarse – Come… olvídalo ya, come¡come! – única y exclusivamente en desayunar, no podía evitar sentir en carne viva los 3 pares de ojos que la miraban… su padre… su madre… su hermano… todos, todos la estaban mirando – ¡Oh¡¿¿Por qué no se voltean??!. ¡Tienen sus propios asuntos que atender¿no?. ¡Por favor, que ya no me miren! – pensaba, desesperada. Por primera vez en su vida, detestaba comer acompañada… quería estar sola, porque no podía soportarlo más… no podía seguir un segundo ahí. Tenía que salir… irse… estaba segura que se volvería verdaderamente loca si de repente, también a sus huevos se les ocurriera hablarle.

¡Ah, lo siento! – dijo mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa – ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a… preparar una exposición a casa de una amiga!... mhh… lo siento, mamá, pero es urgente, es mucha teoría, y… bueno, de cualquier manera los huevos te quedaron riquísimos (Menos mal que no me han hablado…)

-Papá y Mamá:. ¡Pero, hija…!

-¡En serio lo siento! – y se echó a correr escaleras arriba… su cabeza era un caos, sólo quería salir de su casa… estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de par en par frente a ella… ahora sí estaba asustadísima… corrió al armario y tomó la mochila, le guardó cualquier par de libros, se medio arregló el cabello negro, que aún tenía las luces rojas que se había hecho hace un mes y bajó volando… miró a sus padres, que la esperaban al pie de la escalera, mientras su hermano se escondía en el umbral del comedor.  
-Mamá: Iris, hija… ¿Estás segura de que estás completamente bien?

-¡Sí, mamá, no te preocupes!. ¡Bye! – y le dio el beso de despedida, tanto a ella como a su padre, quien la tomo del hombro…

-Papá: Estás muy alterada, Iris… por el amor de Dios, cuídate… ¿Vas a regresar?

-No hasta en la noche que terminen las clases, papá… ¡adiós! – también le agitó la mano a su hermano… lo miró por unos instantes a los ojos, y entonces quiso transmitirle un mensaje a través de la mirada – Te ruego que no les digas nada, Rodrigo Por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡Te lo ruego!

Su hermano palideció más de lo que ya estaba, y por la expresión de su rostro sudoroso, Iris supo que, afortunada o desafortunadamente, Rodrigo la había escuchado. Así que volvió a decir "Adiós" y salió corriendo de la casa… ¿A dónde? Eso era lo de menos… Iris sólo quería correr…


	6. Capítulo 3: Los primeros enfrentamientos

**Los primeros enfrentamientos**

No había mucha gente en las calles de la ciudad a esa hora de la mañana. Así que una bella joven adolescente corriendo debió haber sido lo único que les llamaba la atención a las pocas personas que la veían pasar, sosteniendo su mochila con un brazo y cortando el aire con el otro… Nadie habría notado la expresión desesperada en su rostro… y aún si la hubieran visto, no habrían podido adivinar hacia donde se dirigía… porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía…

-¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Quién me hizo esto?... ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Iris estaba asustada y no era para menos. Acababa de tener la experiencia más rara de toda su existencia. A veces, mientras estaba en la escuela, había deseado tener algún poder especial para adivinar las respuestas del examen de matemáticas… – Estúpida ironía… – pensó… y tuvo que sonreír, pues al parecer, ahora tenía ese poder… y prefería mil veces sacar un cero bien redondo a tener que soportar las penetrantes miradas (y los pensamientos) de su familia, que, si bien estaban en todo su derecho de estar preocupados por ella, tampoco ayudaban con escenas como las de esa mañana… Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se encontró de nuevo ahí… entró en un pequeño callejón sin salida, un lugar que su atribulada mente le indicaba como el origen de su nueva vida… tras estar parada, mirando al vacío durante un rato, recordando aquella puesta de sol… siempre prefirió pensar que todo eso era un sueño, y nada más… pero ahora… trataba de recordar las palabras exactas de aquel hombre extraño que al parecer había muerto. También recordó que la habían atacado, pero ella logró defenderse. Ese día había experimentado la primera manifestación de sus nuevos poderes. Pero ahora era diferente, puesto que había corrido mucho y no se sentía cansada. Así que buscó un rincón que no estuviera tan sucio, escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y se quedó ahí, intentando tranquilizarse…

-¿Por qué yo? Sólo soy una chica de tantas… ¿Qué puede haber de especial en mí?

-???: Pues… para mí tienes mucho de especial :)

Iris lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa mientras levantaba la cara – ¡Eh! – pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión al ver la cara del joven que la miraba sonriente –¡YEE! – y se lanzó a abrazarlo como si fuera la última vez que lo veía. Era Yee. Su novio. Y en ese momento, la persona que más deseaba ver…

-YEE:. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí? No es un lugar muy común para una chica¿o sí?. ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?. ¿Estás bien?

Ella nunca le había contado acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo… pero eso tenía que cambiar ahora

-Sí… ven… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Y aunque a él no le gustó el tono de voz de Iris, no le dijo nada. La ayudó a levantarse, tomó su mochila, la abrazó y salieron del lugar… no sin que Iris volteara instintivamente hacia atrás, como si hubiese dejado algo de sí misma en ese callejón…  
-  
De vuelta en el cuartel Ikari…  
-  
Elan estaba un tanto nervioso, pero nunca dudaba cuando se trataba de luchar... y aunque en ese momento, la palabra "indigno" le volvía a la mente, le dijo a Leona con un tono medio sarcástico:

-Después de usted... Teniente

El campo de entrenamiento de lucha no se encontraba demasiado lejos del patio principal, ya que éste era el más grande de todo el cuartel. Elan tomó su espada, los folios y siguió a Leona... el corazón le latía fuertemente y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba emocionado por volver a luchar. Aquel día en el bosque, no se encontraba en condiciones, pero ahora todo iba a ser distinto.  
Al fin llegaron. Se trataba de una arena convencional, rodeada de algunos árboles. Leona comprobó las condiciones de la misma, retiró los estorbos, y sin decir absolutamente nada, volteó a ver a Elan y se puso en posición de lucha. Por su parte, y a algunos metros de distancia Elan miraba su espada, absorto... tras unos breves instantes en los que parecía estarle hablando, la enfundó, y como si se tratara de su misma alma, la depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo...

-OK... no me hago responsable de cualquier daño que puedas sufrir...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Elan se puso en posición... e inmediatamente, comenzó a mostrar su aura... primero, de color azul normal, pero inmediatamente después, se tornó de un color rojo agresivo... el mismo color que había herido al cielo aquella noche lluviosa... -¡uwooooOOOOOOO!

Para Leona, esto no es común en un primer enfrentamiento y aunque se quedó esperando al primer movimiento sin hacer ninguna expresión, sí estaba sorprendida... unos breves instantes después, Elan levantó un brazo... y anunció su primer ataque...

-Yami… Barai!

De la palma la mano de Elan, salió disparada una estela roja de energía que viajó velozmente hacia Leona… ésta, por su parte hizo lo que pudo por ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que dejó escapar su rostro al ver ese movimiento en un adolescente que no parecía salido de algún lado… pero ella se mostraba fría en batalla, siempre, no importando contra quién… así que dejó los pensamientos y las imágenes mentales para después, y aprovechando la distancia que la separaba de Elan, brincó el ataque de éste y en sólo unos segundos, ya estaba casi frente a él

Leona juntó ambos brazos y mientras caía sobre Elan, los abrió en forma de cruz, mostrando lo que parecían ser dos cuchillos… era el X-Caliber, pero esto no le importó a Elan… él simplemente vio el rostro desprotegido de Leona y brincó hacia ella, con una actitud semi-suicida. El X-Caliber le produjo profundos cortes en ambos brazos, pero él ni siquiera lo sintió, y elevando el puño envuelto en su energía negativa hacia Leona, gritó:

-Oniyaki!  
-¿Qué…?

Esto ya era demasiado para Leona… ver los dos ataques principales de …aquel hombre, ejecutados tan impecablemente por este muchacho, fue más allá de sus expectativas; el furioso puñetazo le encajó de lleno en el rostro, enviándola varios metros lejos de Elan, quien, por su parte, volvió al suelo, pero de rodillas… sus brazos le ardían y le sangraban bastante… pero no tenía tiempo de lamentaciones ni de quejas… estaba dispuesto a dar todo y Leona lo sabía.

-Muy bien, entonces…– musitó, mientras hacía un safe fall… y al ver que Elan apenas estaba incorporándose, Leona corrió velozmente hacia él, agachó un poco el cuerpo, y después realizó su ataque Ground Saber apuntando al abdomen del joven Visoal, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia atrás –¡Carajo!– aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, recibiendo así otro corte en su abdomen… y por si esto fuera poco, la Teniente despegó del suelo al tiempo que intentaba patear la cara de Elan con algo que parecía como si tuviera un cuchillo en las botas…

-¡Gilding Buster!– ella pensó que su ataque entraría de lleno, pero no fue así… de alguna manera, el joven Elan se las ingenió para mover el cuello hacia atrás, aunque tuvo que recibir el corte en el hombro izquierdo, del que brotó un chorro de sangre…  
Leona ya había concluido su movimiento, pero en eso, sintió una presión en su tobillo izquierdo… volteó y vio que Elan, a pesar de estar casi arqueado (como resultado de su movimiento evasivo) había alcanzado a sujetarle una pierna, provocando que Leona perdiera el balance en el aire. Elan se ayudó con el otro brazo para hacerla girar por detrás de él y después la arrojó ferozmente contra uno de los árboles que cercaban la arena…

Leona se estrelló y el golpe fue tan tremendo, que el tronco se partió. A pesar de tener los brazos heridos, Elan la arrojó con tal velocidad que le fue imposible tratar de girar el cuerpo. Leona nunca hubiera esperado esto de lo que se suponía era una pelea de entrenamiento… si Elan iba a darlo todo de sí, entonces ella tendría que tratarlo como si se tratara de su peor enemigo…

- … agh… de haber sabido que ibas a usar esos… cuchillos…– Elan cayó de rodillas… había puesto mucha fuerza en ese último movimiento para poder lanzar a Leona, y ahora los brazos sangrantes le dolían enormemente… la Teniente se dio cuenta de ello, y sin perder tiempo, se incorporó y saltó lo más alto que pudo… Elan intentó no perderla de vista, pero cayó en la trampa… Leona se encontraba justo delante del sol, y Elan había quedado deslumbrado.

-¡AH!. ¡Demonios!

-¡HYA!

Leona formó un arco con su cuerpo… concentró su energía en la mano derecha y después se arrojó contra Elan… era el poderoso ¡V-SLASHER DM! y Elan no tenía ninguna posibilidad de defenderse…  
Así que agachó el cuello y se soltó los brazos, como resignándose – …te tengo…– y justo cuando Leona estaba segura de conectar su ataque, Elan abrió los ojos, cerró los puños, y alzando el rostro, hizo explotar su energía a su alrededor, formando una barrera roja contra la que Leona se estrelló, recibiendo gran daño… éste era su movimiento Natural Barrier.

-¡HAAAAAA!

-¡AGH! - la Teniente volvió a salir volando, pero alcanzó a hacer un safe fall…

-Esto ya es demasiado… yo… no quería llegar a esto.. pero…

La Teniente se hincó y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos… tras unos segundos, escupió un hilo de sangre y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse. Elan seguía hincado, y su energía negativa se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¿Eso ha sido todo?

-uh… unh…

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Leona no respondió… simplemente respiraba, aunque muy agitada… se soltó la cabeza, llevando sus brazos hasta su abdomen… y entonces, sufrió una convulsión…los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, su cabello azulado cambió de tono a un rojo encendido y se incorporó gritando como una fiera enloquecida…

-ah… ah… ¡¡UWAAAAAAAAA!!

¡Era el Orochi Blood Riot!. ¡Leona se había transformado literalmente en una fiera!. Pero había algo extraño esta vez… se incorporó lentamente, y aunque seguía respirando agitadamente, se limpió la sangre de los labios y sin emitir más que un gruñido, se lanzó velozmente sobre Elan… en menos de un segundo, el joven ya había recibido 2 fuertes puñetazos en el estómago, y a estos siguieron varios en la cara… Elan simplemente intentaba defenderse, ya que ni siquiera podía verla; sólo sentía sus golpes, su aliento a sangre y pensó que de cualquier momento a otro, se le iban a caer los brazos del dolor… al fin logró detenerla momentáneamente con un puñetazo, pero Leona aprovechó esto para sujetarlo del cabello… él la miró a los ojos, pero no eran lo que esperaba… no eran los ojos de una bestia descontrolada, sino los mismos ojos calculadores e inexpresivos de la Leona que él conocía… inmediatamente después, ella lo lanzó por los aires y corrió tras él con otro Ground Saber. Aún en el aire, Elan intentó otra Natural Barrier, pero sólo bloqueó el primer ataque, ya que Leona ejecutó su Gilding Buster y Elan lo recibió de lleno… sin embargo, esta vez no hubo nada filoso. Elan no podía comprender… parecía como si Leona supiera exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo. Y así era… ¡Leona Heidern era capaz de tener completo control sobre su Blood Riot!. Ya no era una fiera descontrolada, podía pensar y actuar normalmente. Sabía que en ese estado, cualquier ataque de corte podría matar a Elan, así que sólo lo había pateado con fuerza…

Elan salió volando y barrió el suelo del campo de entrenamiento… había aterrizado a tan sólo unos centímetros de su espada, mientras que Leona se encontraba a muchos metros de distancia, sin moverse y con una actitud desafiante… Ella pensó que todo había terminado al fin, así que apagó su aura y respiró profundamente, intentando volver a su estado natural…

-¡ESPERA! – le gritó, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad – ungh… esto… ¡Esto aún no termina!. ¡Un guerrero nunca deja de luchar hasta que la pelea haya terminado! Ella sólo lo miró inexpresivamente, y le contestó con una voz un tanto extraña…

-Si tanto insistes…

Leona concentró nuevamente su energía y emitió una luz dorada… algo le brillaba en ambas manos y comenzó a correr hacia Elan… éste, sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, se agachó y recogió su espada… la desenfundó y se plantó firme en su posición, sosteniéndola fuertemente con ambos brazos, que le ardían de dolor…

- ¡Muy bien!. ¡Ven acá, bestia¡HAA!

Elan hizo explotar su energía y también produjo un destello… la espada comenzó a iluminarse de un color rojo brillante… Leona se encontraba demasiado cerca y atacó con su Orochi Spark HSDM como una bestia hace con su presa… Por su parte, Elan hizo un violento corte de derecha a izquierda, dejando una estela de fuego tras la espada. Ése era su DM…

-¡HAAAAAA!. THE WING OF THE PHOENIX!

¡BOOOM!

Se vio un destello y se escuchó una explosión… Elan sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago, pero no se detuvo… por su parte, Leona se había agachado, esquivando el espadazo y estiró un brazo, alcanzando a golpear a Elan con la Orochi Spark… pero en eso, sintió que algo la estaba quemando… la estela formada por la espada, tomó la forma de un ala ardiente… Leona no alcanzó a cubrirse y recibió toda la energía negativa que Elan había concentrado en su DM… quiso gritar, pero sintió que la garganta le ardía y sólo pudo ver una explosión antes de desvanecerse…

… La arena quedó en caos… cuando el humo se disipó, Leona se hallaba semi-inconsciente y cubierta de polvo… tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, aunque no eran graves debido a que había barrido con la arena del campo de entrenamiento… ya había vuelto a su forma natural y se incorporó con dificultad, mientras buscaba a Elan con la mirada… al fin lo vio, empotrado contra un árbol, a varios metros de distancia… aún sostenía la espada y no parecía estar respirando… caminó hacia él lo más erguida posible, sosteniéndose el abdomen con una mano y tratando de no tambalearse mucho.

-¿Soldado Visoal?

Elan abrió los ojos… respiraba, pero muy lentamente… tenía cortes por todos lados y una herida grande en el abdomen desnudo… la explosión que Leona había visto antes de perder la conciencia, era de su Orochi Spark, que había explotado en el cuerpo de Elan, desintegrando su playera… Elan trató de pararse, pero sólo logró sostenerse del árbol para no caer… apoyándose con su espada, al fin lo logró, y miró fijamente los ojos de Leona

-Mañana al toque de diana lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento de tiro. No llegue tarde – dijo fríamente, para después marcharse de ahí… no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Elan caminó lentamente hacia la arena y recogió la funda de su espada. Se la puso y recargó su frente en ella, como orando. Elevó sus ojos al cielo, y después volteó a ver a Leona, que se alejaba lentamente…

-Ahí estaré…


	7. Capítulo 4: Mi nueva vida

**Mi nueva vida**

Después que Elan y Leona midieron fuerzas en el cuartel Ikari, lejos de ahí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una joven pareja conversaba. Él escuchaba atentamente, mientras ella trataba de mirarlo a los ojos… le costaba trabajo, puesto que pensaba que no le creería toda la telenovela que le estaba contando.

- ... entonces... ¿eres... telépata? - preguntó el joven, YEE, una vez que su novia, Iris, hubo terminado de contar lo que le había sucedido semanas antes, y la mañana de ese mismo día.

- Sabía que no me creerías

- Yo no he dicho que no te creo...

- Pero lo estás pensando...

- ¿Cómo?... uh... momento... ¡no lo pensé!

- Claro que sí... y no te preguntes cómo lo hice... ya te dije que soy telépata...

- ¿¿ESTÁS LEYENDO MI MENTE??

- No debería, pero quiero que me creas, YEE.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿en qué estoy pensando ahora? - dijo, mirándola de pies a cabeza y aprovechando que ella no lo estaba viendo…

- ¡!. ¡YEE!. ¡Cochino!

- ¡JA, JA, JA! ... hm... está bien, está bien... eso prueba que sí estás leyendo mi mente

- No pienso volver a hacerlo... de todos modos, ya me crees¿no?

- Sí, claro. O.. oye¿qué pasa? - Iris había comenzado a llorar... se cubrió el rostro y no dijo nada. YEE la abrazó y le apartó las manos...

- ¡Soy un fenómeno!. ¡Mi propia familia me tendría miedo tan sólo de saber esto! Si hubieras visto sus rostros esta...

- Sí, sí, me lo imagino... pero mi vida... tú no eres un fenómeno... es algo que simplemente te pasó a tí... es más... piénsalo bien... ¡Tiene sus ventajas! Ahora no vas a reprobar ningún examen

- ¡YEE!. ¡No pienso convertirme, además, en una vil tramposa!

- Si tú lo dices... aunque muchos mataríamos por tener esa habilidad, je, je...

- No es ni la mitad de lindo de lo que crees...

- Hey, vamos... deja esas caras... sabes que estoy tratando de hacerte reír Sabes que te amo más cuando sonríes.

- Sí... lo sé... - y, exhalando un suspiro, se recargó en su hombro, contemplando el cielo de la mañana.

… y entonces reaccionó…

- ¡Hey!. ¿Qué hora es? - dijo Iris, levantándose con sobresalto – … se supone que debería estar en casa de Alee… o de Jenny… si mi papá sale y me ve aquí, contigo…

- Entiendo, entiendo… vamos rápido a mi casa para recoger mis cosas y caminaremos hasta la escuela… de todos modos, ya no es tan temprano.

- Pero…

- Tranquila… pasaremos por alguna de tus amigas también¿qué dices, uh?

- OK… tú ganas… - y tras un pequeño beso, ambos se pusieron de camino a casa de YEE…

Mientras tanto...

Elan ya llevaba un buen rato mirando a su alrededor y buscando a la Teniente. Le sorprendía bastante que todavía no hubiera llegado. Entonces escuchó una serie de disparos cercanos. Se acercó a ver, por curiosidad, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Atravesó unos setos cercanos para acortar distancias, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco al encontrarse con alguien de frente, apuntándolo con un arma.

-Ah, eres tú. – respondió Leona, dándose la vuelta y disparando a dos monigotes de cartón que habían aparecido entre la maleza – Ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Cuando los monigotes dejaron de aparecer, Leona enfundó el arma y se acercó a Elan.

-No vuelvas a entrar a un campo de tiro con blancos móviles. Si quieres salir vivo, claro.

Elan hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la teniente.

-Ya veo que empezaste sin mí... Eso no se hace.

-Para la próxima vez sé puntual.

-¡He estado buscándote desde hace bastante rato! Yo no llegué tarde…

-No estabas donde deberías de estar. Se supone que siguieras el camino.

-¡No he vivido aquí toda mi vida, disculpe! – dijo, con tono sarcástico – No es mi culpa no saber donde estaba el campo de tiro…

El silencio de Leona fue su única respuesta. La teniente se dio la vuelta y Elan la siguió…

-¿Voy a tener que dispararles a esas cosas? A mi esto no se me da muy bien….

-No. Mejor empezar por algo sencillo.

Sin decir más, Leona condujo a Elan hasta un campo abierto en el que había varias dianas en forma de torso humano.

-¿Has usado alguna vez un arma?

-No...

-Bueno, entonces es mejor empezar con armas de poco calibre.

Leona desenfundó un revolver y se lo tendió a Elan, que lo cogió con cierto recelo.

-No se disparará sola¿cierto?

-Tiene el seguro puesto. Primero tienes que saber cómo sostenerla para que te salga el tiro recto. Mira.

Leona cogió su arma y la sostuvo como si fuese a disparar. Elan la imitó.

-Bien. Ahora quita el seguro y haz unos disparos de prueba para familiarizarte con ella.

-No parece tan difícil... ¿Le apunto a ese monigote?

-No tan rápido... Fíjate en la postura del cuerpo: hombros altos, piernas ligeramente separadas y brazos rectos. Es importante para no desequilibrarte por el retroceso.

-Sí, ya... Se te nota que de esto sabes mucho – respondió Elan con sarcasmo. Le daba la impresión de que a Leona le gustaba mucho dárselas de experta y demostrar lo que sabía. Ella fingió no percatarse del tono del comentario de Elan y disparó con precisión tres veces a la diana.

-Ahora tú.

Elan quitó el seguro de su revolver y, tras un buen rato tratando de apuntar bien, disparó hacia la diana, aunque acertando al árbol que había detrás, a varios metros. Un grupo de pájaros salieron volando espantados.

-No está tan mal, para ser la primera vez... – se dijo a si mismo, antes de realizar otro intento igualmente fallido. Esta vez el disparo salió demasiado alto.

-No cierres los ojos al disparar.

Pasaron unas dos horas practicando, pero por mucho empeño que le pusiesen, parecía que a Elan aquello no se le terminaba de dar bien. Solo una vez logró acertarle directamente a la diana, quizás solo por casualidad.

-¡Sí! – exclamó triunfalmente – ¡Esto ya empieza a dárseme mejor! No soy tan malo¿eh?

Leona lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada.

-Reconócelo, no soy tan malo.

No quería tener que decírselo tan por lo claro, pero si le pedía su opinión, tendría que dársela.

-Eres un inútil.

Los ojos de Elan parecieron encenderse. Dejó caer el arma al suelo y se acercó a Leona.

-¿Un inútil?. ¡Ya te enseñaré lo que puede hacer un inútil!...

Leona se quedó quieta, dispuesta a anticipar los movimientos del muchacho, que se acercaba a paso firme y con una actitud amenazadora. Pero cuando trató de bloquear lo que esta creía que iba a ser su primer ataque, se encontró con que Elan la esquivaba fácilmente y le quitaba sin dificultad el cuchillo que ella siempre llevaba a la espalda. Leona se alarmó, creyendo que lo utilizaría contra ella, y lo apuntó con su revolver.

-No hagas nada – advirtió con frialdad.


	8. Capítulo 5: La misión comienza

**La misión comienza**

En el cuartel Ikari:  
... Entonces, Elan se dio la vuelta hacia la diana y lanzó el cuchillo, demostrando una gran habilidad y acertando de pleno.

-Ya lo ves, no necesito saber como usar una pistola para saber luchar. Así que no vuelvas a llamarme inútil.

-Di lo que quieras. Sigues siendo un inútil con las armas de fuego. – Leona se acercó a la diana y arrancó el cuchillo, que estaba clavado con fuerza en donde se supone estaba el corazón. Elan tuvo que morderse el labio para no romper en insultos hacia la Teniente. A veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero tenía que intentar no llevarse mal con ella, aunque solo fuese por el trato que había hecho con el comandante.

-Ahora vamos a comprobar tus habilidades en otros campos.- explicó la joven militar mientras reemprendía la marcha.

-¿Todavía hay más? – gruñó Elan.

No estaba muy por la labor de seguir soportando los aires de superioridad de Leona. Que tuviese un rango más alto no la hacía mejor. En realidad ella no pretendía mostrarse superior a Elan, sino solamente instruirlo en las disciplinas que este todavía no conocía. Era un buen luchador, pero para llegar a ser un buen soldado todavía tenía que aprender muchas cosas que Leona se sentía obligada a enseñarle. Lo condujo hasta una pista de obstáculos. A Elan le pareció el típico circuito que sale en las películas. Nunca había hecho ninguno de esos, pero no podía ser muy difícil. Todo era cuestión de agilidad y resistencia, y él siempre había destacado en esos dos aspectos.

-Yo lo haré primero, para que veas como va. – indicó Leona, tomando en la mano un cronómetro y poniéndose en posición – Toma. Se para y se pone en marcha en el botón amarillo. Dame la salida.

Elan así lo hizo. Tenía curiosidad por ver si realmente la teniente era tan buena en aquellas cosas como ella misma parecía creer. A Elan le pareció que se desenvolvía bastante bien, aunque no tuviese pautas con las que comparar, pues era la primera vez que veía un circuito de esos en la realidad.

-¿Qué tiempo hice? – preguntó Leona, jadeando y limpiándose dentro de lo posible el barro de la ropa, una vez hubo terminado.

-2 minutos, 18 segundos, 23 décimas – informó Elan, sin saber si esa era una buena o mala marca.

-Estoy en baja forma... – murmuró para si misma. Luego alzó la voz – Ahora tú. Preparado... ¡Ya!

Elan salió corriendo impetuosamente, para enfrentarse a los diversos obstáculos. Estaba haciéndolo bien, estaba seguro. Superaría la marca de esa niñata arrogante sin problemas. Perdió un poco de tiempo en la parte donde tenía que arrastrarse por el barro, pero todavía podía ganar. Se forzó hasta el límite de sus energías en el último tramo, ya solamente le quedaba un sprint corriendo y habría terminado.

-2 minutos, 25 segundos 35 décimas – informó Leona mecánicamente. Como si no le preocupase lo más mínimo la marca de Elan, aunque realmente estaba bastante sorprendida de él. Quizás no la había superado, pero había hecho en su primer día un tiempo mejor que el de muchos soldados experimentados. Además, que no la hubiese superado no quería decir nada. Llevaba ganando medalla en aquella prueba en las competiciones anuales intercuerpos desde los 16 años, el primer año que le habían permitido participar y ostentaba la mejor marca de todos los Ikari desde... Hacía muchos años. Y aun así, la marca que había logrado Elan en su primer intento daba lugar a pensar que con un poco de práctica podría llegar a ser un digno rival en aquella modalidad.

-No ha estado mal – dijo Leona con su siempre neutra e inexpresiva voz.

-Podría haberlo hecho mejor –se defendió Elan.

-"De eso estoy segura" – pensó Leona, impresionada por las habilidades del chico, todavía poco pulidas pero igualmente increíbles.

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy... Mañana salimos a primera hora hacia México. Y recuerda que vamos de incógnito.

-Sí, señorita... – respondió Elan haciéndole burla – Hasta mañana...

Y se alejó caminando. Leona hizo lo propio, en dirección opuesta. Por muy mal que se llevaran, ahora ambos tenían un objetivo en común. Su misión… acababa de comenzar…

Mientras tanto, en México:

Había llegado la hora de ir a clases. Todas esas horas, Iris había tratado de distraerse y no leer o hablar en la mente de los demás, ella y su novio se encontraban a las puertas del Instituto de Bachilleres de Baja California Norte. Los acompañaba Alee, una de las mejores amigas de Iris, quien, al verla un tanto triste y decaída, le preguntó:

ALEE - ¿Te sientes bien, Iris?... realmente no quiero alarmarte, pero te ves muy pálida…

- ¿En serio? … bueno, no te preocupes… debe ser que me faltan horas de sueño…

ALEE - ¿A tí?... ¡No lo creo! Siempre he dicho que eres como un oso en invierno permanente!

- ¡OYE!

- Si me preguntan a mí - dijo YEE mientras abrazaba a su novia - eres más como una osita de peluche… suavecita y abrazable

- Cómo dices esas cosas, amor…

??? – Uy, uy, uy… cuanta miel…

Los 3 voltearon para ver quién había hablado. Era una joven más o menos de la estatura de Iris, pero con el cabello más largo y oscuro. Su porte era desafiante, pero se notaba que era una buena persona… su nombre era Jenny, y era inseparable de Iris y Alee.

JENNY - Vengan, chicas… dejemos al macho dominante un rato y acompáñenme al "tocador". – dijo, mientras le daba un leve empujón a YEE, a manera de saludo y abrazaba a sus 2 amigas.

- Jenny… entrometida como de costumbre

JENNY – No te sulfures, hombre… no voy a robártela.

- Je, je… te veo al rato, amor - y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, le susurró al oido – gracias por todo… no sé que habría hecho sin ti…

Después de una larga tarde en clases (donde Iris se las había visto negras tratando de no leer la mente de sus maestros para adivinar las respuestas a las preguntas que le hacían) al fin llegó la hora del receso.

Al encontrarse afuera, sintió algo muy extraño…:

- ¿No notan algo raro en el patio, chicas? – le comentó a sus amigas.

- ALEE: Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que hay muy poca gente…

-JENNY: Sí… supongo que hay menos alumnos que de costumbre. – mencionó, en un tono muy despreocupado – Pero no creo que tenga mucha importancia.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las agresiones de los últimos meses? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Alee, mientras las 3 se sentaban en unas escaleras a la sombra de los árboles.

- ALEE: Cierto. Ha habido muchos secuestros y desapariciones de estudiantes desde hace como 3 meses. – mencionó su amiga, mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

- huk … ni lo menciones… y lo peor del caso, es que todo ha sido alrededor del Instituto…

- JENNY: Pues si me preguntan a mí, me parecen secuestradores bastante raros… ¿para qué diablos están molestando a estudiantes comunes y corrientes? Muchos de nosotros ni siquiera somos de familias ricas… ni se diga millonarias.

- Sí pero ni siquiera están pidiendo rescates… ¡es más!, no se han reportado asesinatos, o cuerpos encontrados…

- ALEE¡Iris!. ¡Guácala!

- JENNY: Oh, sí… ¡Cadáveres putrefactos descomponiéndose en algún basurero!

- ALEE¡eeewww!. ¡lo conseguiste maldita!. ¡Ya no tengo hambre! – gritó Alee, mientras dejaba el sándwich de lado…

- JENNY: Je, je… si ya no lo quieres, me lo puedo comer yo – y sin perder más tiempo, se abalanzó sobre el sándwich, que aún estaba casi entero

- ALEE: Haz lo que quieras, pero no me dirijas la palabra…

- Basta ya, chicas… este no es un tema como para estar haciendo bromas.

- ALEE: Ella empezó… siempre está maquinando cosas para conseguir comida… generalmente de mí…

- JENNY: Bueno, bueno… ya… munch fi quieren que mfe lo tomfe más en ferio gulp ahhh ¡rico sándwich! … déjenme decirles que yo sé de alguien que logró escaparse de una agresión hace algunas noches.

- ALEE¡¿En serio?!

- ¿Quién es?. ¿De que salón, o qué?. ¡Dime!

- JENNY: No sé su nombre. Es un chico del salón de YEE. Todos le han preguntado quién fue y cómo hizo para escapar, pero él no responde. Ni sus padres, ni la policía ni los psicólogos han logrado hacerlo hablar. Definitivamente quedó traumado por el ataque… balbucea cosas sin sentido y siempre está lleno de pánico. Ya no habla ni se junta con nadie… Me da un poco de lástima, la verdad…

- Ya veo… huk … es una lástima que no quiera decir nada. Sería la única información realmente valiosa para atrapar a esos malditos.

- ALEE: Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero ya escuchaste a Jenny, Iris… nadie, absolutamente nadie puede sacarle una palabra a ese pobre chico.

- JENNY: Sí, je, je… habría que leerle la mente… lástima que no han inventado el aparato

Iris sintió entonces como si le hubieran pateado fuertemente el estómago, seguido de un nudo en la garganta… no acertó a decir nada… simplemente se quedó callada… si sus amigas… si tan sólo todo el mundo supiera que ella misma era ese aparato…


	9. Capítulo 6: Nace una heroína

**Nace una heroína**

Al llegar la noche, y con ella, la hora de salir, el Instituto ya estaba rodeado por policías municipales, estatales e incluso federales. Se decía que algunas familias habían contratado protección privada para sus hijos, pero casi nadie hablaba de ello. Desde la conversación con sus amigas en el receso, Iris no podía dejar de pensar en que ella podía ser clave en el esclarecimiento de las agresiones a estudiantes del Instituto. Pero tenía miedo – No debo ver a ese chico – pensaba – al menos no todavía – aunque probablemente era el mismo agredido el que se ocultaba de todo mundo, lo que tranquilizaba un poco a Iris. Una vez que Alee y Jenny se hubieron ido, ella se encontraba esperando impacientemente a YEE para contarle. Él era el único que sabía de su extraña habilidad, y¿por qué no?, quizás hasta él también había pensado que Iris debía intervenir en el caso…

Al fin… el joven salió de su salón…

- Hola, YEE

- Hola, preciosa… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas con aquellas dos…

- Cambié de opinión… quería… hablarte de algo… – por la cara de su novia, YEE supo que ese "algo" era…

- …Referente a tu habilidad¿no? – le dijo en voz baja.

Iris estaba muy asustada… temía que, si de alguna manera lograba averiguar cualquier cosa de la mente de aquel chico, pronto los agresores la estarían buscando específicamente a ella, y le harían daño. No podía soportar el pensamiento.

- N.. no… es que…

- Ay, Irisita… no hace falta ser telépata para ver que tienes miedo. No te preocupes, te acompaño a tu casa…

Iris se sintió aliviada. YEE no tenía ni idea de lo que ella había pensado toda la tarde.

- S – sí… gracias, YEE… – musitó.

- Vámonos, pues.

Se dirigieron a la salida, y aunque a Iris no le gustaba tener que arriesgar así a YEE (el vivía muy lejos de casa de Iris) por culpa de sus tontos miedos, ya no podía hacer nada. Pero, al acercarse a la puerta principal, vieron con asombro que una multitud de personas (estudiantes, maestros, policías y más) se encontraban al pie del edificio más alto del instituto… se oían gritos, súplicas y las luces de las patrullas alumbraban hacia arriba. En el último piso del edificio, un joven estudiante estaba parado al filo de la cornisa. Estaba claro que amenazaba con suicidarse…

Iris se horrorizó. YEE no pudo con la curiosidad y se acercaron rápidamente… bastó una mirada hacia arriba para que el joven exclamara:

- ¡Alfred!. ¡Es Alfred, Iris! – y después, se dirigió con gritos al susodicho Alfred – ¡HEY¡MAN, QUE CARAJOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!. ¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!

ALFRED¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!. ¡VÁYANSE!. ¡VÁYANSE!

Visiblemente alarmado, YEE sujetó los brazos de Iris y le dijo:

- ¡Amor, tenemos que hacer algo!. ¡No podemos permitirlo! – y acto seguido, echó a correr hacia el edificio… Iris lo siguió, pero antes de que pudieran subir las escaleras, un oficial de policía les impidió el paso.

OFICIAL¡Hey, hey! No pueden subir, muchachos… déjennos controlar esta situación. Sin pensar, YEE lo hizo a un lado – ¡NO! – y seguido de Iris, comenzó a subir…

OFICIAL¡Vuelvan acá!. ¡Escu…! – el uniformado intentó detenerlos, pero extrañamente para él no pudo moverse un centímetro… Iris se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, ella lo había inmovilizado – "Dios mío…" – pensó, mientras seguía corriendo escaleras arriba.

YEE parecía volar entre pisos… Iris lo seguía con cierta dificultad, pero al fin llegaron a donde estaba Alfred… el chico volteó y casi se cae cuando los miró, provocando los gritos de la gente abajo…

- Alfred… vamos, man… aléjate de la orilla… – le dijo YEE, mientras le tendía la mano y se acercaba lentamente… Iris observaba, encogida de miedo en el último escalón.

- D… ¡DÉJAME!. ¡NO TE ACERQUES UN PASO MÁS!

- Alfred, por favor. Sólo quiero ayudarte… soy tu amigo, YEE… escúchame, por favor… yo sé que es difícil, pero… te prometo ayudarte… sólo tienes que venir… – le dijo YEE, mientras se acercaba caminando, sin hacer caso de las amenazas de su amigo, que volvió a gritarle, con una voz sobrecogida de terror…

- ¡NO!. ¡ALÉJATE!. ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, SI TE ACERCAS UN SÓLO PASO MÁS, VOY A TIRARME!. ¡VOY A ACABAR CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

YEE se detuvo en seco y alzó las manos… Alfred sonaba horriblemente convencido… Iris se dio cuenta y se acercó caminando lentamente hasta donde Alfred pudiera escucharla.

- A… Alfred… no… no lo hagas, por favor… no saltes…

- LO HARÉ… LO HARÉ… ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ! – y mientras decía estas palabras, el atormentado muchacho se dio la media vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia abajo…

Fue entonces que todo sucedió en cámara lenta para Iris… aprovechando la distracción de Alfred, YEE dio velozmente un gran paso hacia delante seguido de un gran salto con la intención de sostener a Alfred, pero éste alcanzó a verlo, y lanzó un grito de horror, alzando los brazos como si intentara defenderse de un ataque… el resultado fue fatal… Alfred perdió el equilibrio… YEE había calculado mal… su salto se había quedado corto por poco menos de un metro… Alfred caería ante la impotente y horrorizada mirada de todos los presentes...

Iris sintió que algo ardía dentro de su cabeza… impotentemente, estiró su brazo derecho y gritó…

- ¡NNNOOOOOOO!

…

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron detenerse… a Iris le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, y le dio la impresión de que toda la eternidad se había cristalizado en ese momento… aún podía ver a Alfred… no estaba cayendo… ¡Alfred no estaba cayendo!... no podía creerlo. Dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando miró su brazo… una tenue luz lo rodeaba. YEE no lo pensó un instante más… se incorporó con la velocidad de un rayo, corrió hacia la orilla del edificio, tomó a Alfred del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, tirándoselo encima. Abajo, la gente exclamó aliviada. YEE sujetó fuertemente a su amigo, mientras Iris cerraba los ojos y se llevaba el brazo hacia la espalda… Alfred respiraba agitadamente, y de repente, se abrazó fuertemente a YEE y empezó a lloriquear como un chiquillo.

- ¡YEE!. ¡Oh, por Dios, YEE! …

Sin salir de su sorpresa, YEE solo pudo susurrar:

- Ya pasó, man… ya pasó… ya estás… a salvo otra vez…

Se comenzaron a escuchar voces desde las escaleras. El murmullo de la gente que se había quedado al pie del edificio, había cambiado por hurras y suspiros de alivio. Cuando Alfred tuvo de frente a Iris, la abrazó y le dijo:

- Iris… gracias… me salvaste.

- Yo … yo no hice nada… eh…

Y entonces, sucedió… Cuando Iris lo miró a los ojos, sintió un repentino mareo… ella cerró los suyos y comenzó a ver imágenes… oscuridad… miedo… los gritos de auxilio… vio un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, de raro aspecto, cargando con un inconsciente Alfred. Y poco después, el mismo Alfred, corriendo con voces amenazadoras tras de él. Todo era borroso… pero Iris no quiso ver más… abrió los ojos y apartó la vista del muchacho, al tiempo que dos oficiales de policía hablaban con YEE.

– ¡No! Él no se ira con ustedes. Yo mismo lo llevaré a su casa, si es que quiere ir.

OFICIAL 1: Pero…

- Está bien, oficial… solo quiero que llamen a mis padres… me iré con ellos a casa.

OFICIAL 2: Muy bien… y en cuanto a ustedes, jóvenes – dijo, dirigiéndose a YEE e Iris – muchas gracias por su cooperación

- Claro… de … de nada… YEE… quiero irme a casa, por favor…

– Sí. Vámonos.

Cuando bajaron, dejaron a Alfred con sus padres, que lo abrazaron como si no hubieran visto en años. Tanto YEE como Iris decidieron que era prudente retirarse. Los otros alumnos los consideraban héroes, pero Iris sólo quería salir de ahí. Había visto la mente de Alfred. Había visto quien lo había atacado, y a dónde lo habían llevado. Y justo antes de salir del instituto, los padres de Alfred la alcanzaron, y con lágrimas en los ojos, le agradecieron haber salvado a su hijo.

Quizás fue la manera en que lo dijeron… quizás fue la emoción que Iris sintió cuando la madre de Alfred se hincó ante ella. Quizás fue la cara sonriente y agradecida de Alfred, o la expresión aliviada de YEE… pero esa noche… cuando Iris llegó a casa y se acostó… se sumió en sus propios pensamientos…. Lo que había sucedido ese día, era determinante. Nunca habría podido imaginar la sensación que producía el haber salvado una vida… y entonces se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que adquirió sus poderes, de cómo iba a usarlos…

- Ahora lo sé. – se dijo – Depende de mí aclarar este caso. Hay muchos padres de familia que no saben de sus hijos hace meses. Y yo puedo darles una respuesta. No puedo seguir huyendo. Mi deber es ayudarlos. Mi deber es detener estos crímenes…. aunque mi vida corra peligro… aunque tenga que hacerlo sola. Sí, ya está decidido: Voy a detener a esos malditos. Porque soy Iris…

¡IRIS – KI!


	10. Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo a convivir…

**Aprendiendo a convivir…**

Elan se despertó con la desafinada y estridente grabación que había reemplazado al clásico corneta, solo para volver a quedarse dormido cuando al fin dejó de sonar. No tenía demasiado fácil seguir durmiendo, con toda esa gente haciando ruido fuera, y después esas voces y esos golpes en la puerta. Estando medio dormido, tardó un rato en percatarse de que lo llamaban. Se desperezó y fue a abrir, sin estar todavía despierto del todo. Tras la puerta lo esperaba la cara de pocos amigos de la teniente Heidern.

-Oye, Leo... ¿Podrías dejar de aparecer por aquí? – masculló con voz pastosa – Se supone que esto es un pabellón de hombres.

A Leona no le gustó demasiado que la llamasen "Leo", pero fingió no percatarse. No tenía ganas de empezar con la polémica tan temprano.

-Dejaré de aparecer por aquí cuando tú empieces a aparecer en los sitios donde tienes que estar y a las horas a las que tienes que estar.

Elan hizo memoria. ¡Tenía que salir hacia la capital para coger el avión a Ciudad de México! Y ni siquiera tenía hecho el equipaje.

-¡Oops! Bueno... Vete yendo, que yo ya voy ahora.

Leona no movió ni un músculo. Al parecer no se fiaba de él.

-No me pienso cambiar de ropa delante de ti.

Elan se temía que, por fastidiarlo o algo parecido, le fuese a decir que tenía que hacerlo. Creía que Leona se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible, que no lo soportaba, o algo parecido, pero lo cierto es que ella no lo tenía en tan mal concepto. Pensaba que tenía un gran potencial como soldado, que solamente se veía eclipsado por su rebeldía, y se había propuesto como meta lograr hacer "algo bueno" de él. O al menos pensaba que para eso lo había asignado con ella el Comandante Heidern. Leona se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras decía con indiferencia.

-Te espero fuera. No tardes.

Elan se apresuró a guardar todas sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas, en una vieja mochila de campista, dejando algo de ropa para ponerse. Por último, después de pensar qué hacer con ella, guardó la espada junto con las demás cosas. Sobresalía un poco, pero no se llegaba a distinguir si se trataba de un arma o de cualquier otra cosa. No le gustaba la idea de tener que perderla de vista en el avión, pero si la llevaba consigo volvería a tener problemas en la aduana, como la última (y primera) vez que había viajado. Después de haber terminado de hacer el equipaje salió corriendo para encontrarse con su superior. No era que le importase hacerla esperar, no parecía de ese tipo de personas que se impacientan fácilmente.

-Ya estoy aquí – advirtió Elan con cierto tono de fastidio – Espero que desayunemos antes de irnos.

Leona no dijo nada (lo que probablemente quería decir que no desayunarían a causa de la tardanza de Elan) y comenzó a caminar, adelantando a Elan. Entonces él, ahora que ya estaba completamente despierto aunque con sueño, se percató de que esa vez iba vestida de civil. Era extraño, no solo porque siempre la hubiese visto de uniforme, sino más bien que el hecho de vestir ropa de calle acentuaba más su marcado carácter marcial. Su mirada siempre al frente, su paso firme... Todo aquello pasaba inadvertido en una persona uniformada, pero no en una chica que, con su melena azul suelta y vestida con unos intemporales pantalones vaqueros, una cazadora también vaquera remangada y un top color caqui, parecía casi normal. Casi... Porque Elan no la había visto sonreír, ni enfadarse, ni mostrar abiertamente ningún sentimiento ni una sola vez. En los días que habían estado juntos. Al principio la había tomado por una simple cretina arrogante y lameculos de Heidern pero, sosteniéndole la mirada unos instantes, podía atravesar por un momento la capa de hielo azul de sus ojos y ver que ella tampoco lo había tenido demasiado fácil en su vida y, al igual que él lo encerraba todo bajo un manto de rebeldía, ella lo hacía bajo frialdad e indiferencia. No podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por ella, aunque no terminase de caerle bien del todo. Nadie que se pasase la vida dando y cumpliendo órdenes podía caerle bien del todo y además, como ya se ha mencionado, Elan estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mujer no lo soportaba.

Elan siguió a Leona hasta la plaza de enfrente del edificio principal. El Comandante Heidern esperaba junto a un par de soldados. Leona saludó a su superior, que tras devolverle el saludo le indicó que fuese subiendo al jeep que ya estaba preparado para el viaje hasta la capital. Leona comprobó que su equipaje estaba en la parte de atrás y, después de echarle un último vistazo de comprobación al vehículo, subió en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras, el Comandante hablaba con Elan.

-Entiendo que, como no eres oficialmente un soldado, te parezca que no tienes por qué cumplir las órdenes.

-No es eso, Comandante, yo... – empezó Elan.

-Pero te recuerdo que hicimos un trato: podías quedarte aquí, pero tú a cambio estarías bajo mi mando. Si quieres marcharte, hazlo, pero dudo que tengas algún sitio a donde ir.

Las palabras del comandante fueron duras, pero estaban llenas de razón. Podían no gustarle las órdenes, pero siempre cumplía los tratos y promesas que hacía. Que no fuese una persona sumisa no quería decir que no fuese de palabra… además… el maldito recuerdo de lo sucedido con su clan, le ardía en lo más profundo de su alma, cada vez que recordaba aquella noche en el bosque… así que, sólo dijo:

-Tiene razón – en un tono muy humilde.

-Ahora márchense o no llegarán al aeropuerto a tiempo.

-Sí... Claro.

-Y no se lo pongas muy difícil a Leona. Aunque parezca un poco hosca a simple vista comprobarás que en el fondo no es mala gente.

Probablemente cualquier cosa que pudiese responder Elan sonase falsa o poco apropiada, así que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, dejar el equipaje detrás y entrar al coche. -  
-Vamos – ordenó Leona al conductor, mientras Elan se asomaba a la parte delantera del jeep.

-¿No podría ir yo delante? – preguntó nada más se hubieron puesto en marcha.

CONDUCTOR: Ahora no vamos a parar otra vez para que os cambiéis de sitio – respondió el conductor, sin dar tiempo para responder a Leona, que estaba bostezando de forma sonora.

Aun no llevaban media hora de viaje, cuando la joven militar se había quedado dormida, apoyada en la luna lateral del jeep. No era extraño, pues aunque Elan no lo sabía, ella y el Comandante Heidern habían pasado la noche en vela haciendo los últimos preparativos para la misión. Fueron varias horas de viaje en silencio, que Elan aprovechó para sacar su espada y pulirla, pues el conductor no daba mucha conversación, Leona estaba dormida (y aunque no lo estuviese probablemente sería lo mismo) y la radio del jeep no funcionaba. Tampoco el aire acondicionado, y eso hacía el viaje bastante incómodo con aquel calor, pero eso ya es otra historia. Llegaron a la capital con el tiempo justo para embarcar en el avión, pero tuvieron algún que otro problema en la puerta de embarque. Elan pasó por el detector de metales sin problemas, pero al pasar Leona éste empezó a emitir un sonido estridente.

Guardia 1: Disculpe, señorita – uno de los guardas de seguridad se acercó a Leona, bloqueándole la entrada – ¿Lleva algo de metal?

Leona se quedó mirando al guarda por unos instantes, como si no terminase de entender lo que le decían. Después, con parsimonia, desenfundó un cuchillo de alrededor de palmo y medio de largo.

-Puede ser esto.

Leona le tendió con naturalidad el cuchillo al guarda. A Elan le resultó divertido ver como los dos guardas que estaban allí palidecían, mientras Leona no parecía terminar de entender dónde estaba el problema.

Guardia 1: Señorita... Sabe que no puede viajar con eso¿verdad?

-Claro. Pero verá... – Leona rebuscó en un bolsillo interior de la cazadora, para sacar su identificación militar. Se la mostró.

-Teniente del ejército¿eh? Como si es usted general, aquí las normas son iguales para todos. Nos quedaremos con esto.

Leona le dirigió una mirada asesina a aquel hombre, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Vuelva a pasar, por favor.

La joven teniente hizo caso, pero el detector de metales volvió a sonar.

-¿Lleva usted más armas encima?

-Eh... Los pendientes.

-Muy gracioso ... Ahora en serio¿lleva más armas encima?

Leona se encogió de hombros, con resignación.

-Supongo que no.

El guarda, ya perdiendo la paciencia, le pasó el detector de metales manual, para comprobar que, efectivamente, lo que hacía sonar el detector, eran los pendientes. Tras confiscar el cuchillo, dejó embarcar a una un tanto cabreada Leona. Elan, con una sonrisa en la cara, se acercó al guarda y le palmeó la espalda.

-No se preocupe por ella... Siempre es así... – Luego volvió junto a su compañera – Muy bueno... Al pobre tipo casi lo matas del susto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar pasar un cuchillo jamonero de ese tamaño?. ¿Nunca habías viajado en avión o qué?

Leona pensó. Normalmente utilizaba los medios de transporte de los Ikari y, claro, allí no le reclamaban por viajar con armas.

-Pocas veces – respondió.

-Se te nota. – Elan se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor – Bueno¿y qué ordena su alteza que hagamos ahora? Todavía tenemos un par de horas hasta que salga el avión.

Leona ignoró el sarcasmo de Elan y respondió con naturalidad:

-No sé tú. Yo voy a comer algo.

- Pues ve… yo daré una vuelta por ahí – dijo Elan. Leona, que tenía hambre y planeaba ir a comer algo, lo siguió sin embargo. No iba a dejarlo rondando solo por el aeropuerto con el historial de impuntualidad que arrastraba. Era capaz de que, por su culpa, terminasen perdiendo el vuelo. Y eso seguro que al Comandante no le gustaría nada.

- No tienes que seguirme si no quieres... – protestó Elan con sarcasmo, viendo que no conseguía librarse de su superior.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, pero prefiero hacerlo.

-¿Eres siempre tan pesada?. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-No puedo hacerlo...

- ¿Que no?. ¡Prueba a quedarte ahí sentadita mientras yo me voy!. ¡Ya verás que sí puedes!

-¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia tener que estar pendiente de ti todo el rato?

-Pues entonces no lo estés. Tan simple como eso.

-Para ti es muy sencillo. Si haces algo mal soy yo la que me la cargo.

- ¡¿Te parece que intento boicotear esta misión o algo?! Yo también quiero que salga todo bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Leona se quedó callada. En cierto modo entendía la forma de pensar de Elan, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con él. Todavía no tenía la experiencia necesaria como para poder permitirse hacer las cosas a su manera. Por su parte, Elan estaba tan enojado que no quiso volver a abrir la boca hasta que embarcaron en el avión. Se limitó a ignorar en todo lo posible a aquella joven que parecía determinada a ser su sombra. Y es que en realidad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza. No quería seguir peleando de aquella forma con Leona. No daba la impresión de que a ella le importase mucho, pero a él no le agradaba lo más mínimo tener que convivir con una persona con la que siempre estaba discutiendo. Quizás por la forma de pensar tan opuesta que tenían, no era fácil que llegasen a llevarse bien, pero Elan estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque le costase.

-Leona... – le dijo, cuando ya estaban en el avión – Vamos a intentar no terminar matándonos el uno al otro¿sí?

-Veo que por fin entras en razón – respondió Leona con tono indiferente y mirándolo sólo de reojo.

-¿Yo?. ¡Pero si eres tú la que lleva desde el primer día intentando hacerme la vida imposible!. ¡Argh!. ¡Ya estamos discutiendo otra vez!. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Leona se hizo de nuevo la sorda, fingiendo interés en las nubes blancas que se veían por la ventanilla. Elan puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Estaba harto de que Leona tuviese aquella irritante costumbre de "matar" las conversaciones de forma tan tajante.


	11. Capítulo 8: La llegada a México

**La llegada a México**

Cuando aterrizaron ya empezaba a anochecer. Con el retraso que había tenido el vuelo, tendrían que darse mucha prisa si querían coger el autobús a tiempo. Tomaron un taxi nada más salir del aeropuerto y llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo. Llegaron a su destino final ya bien entrada la madrugada. Tenían alojamiento en una posada un tanto inmunda, pero que no quedaba demasiado lejos del lugar de residencia de Iris. Además, en aquel tipo de sitios no pedían nombres ni hacían preguntas. Era lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos. Tuvieron que despertar al encargado del lugar para que les diese las llaves de las habitaciones. Este les mostró las habitaciones a toda prisa. Era obvio que estaba deseando volver a dormir.

-Este sitio es una mierda – dijo Elan, viendo la humedad en las paredes y el suelo medio podrido que crujía bajo sus pies. No le importaba que el encargado lo estuviese escuchando, era la pura verdad.

Sr. Posadero¿Pues qué chingados esperaban por este precio? – replicó el encargado – ¿El Ritz? Ustedes los turistas son precisamente lo que no hay.

El encargado se marchó, riendo el comentario de Elan por lo bajo. Leona abrió la puerta de su habitación e hizo ademán de entrar.

-Mañana a las 12 del mediodía, aquí delante. Comenzaremos la misión – ordenó.

-Hasta mañana. – respondió el muchacho, con cierta indiferencia.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a tratar de dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Eran ya las 6 de la mañana, quizás por eso Elan se encontraba desvelado. Deshizo el equipaje y, como el sueño seguía sin aparecer, se cambió de ropa, camufló la espada como pudo y salió de la posada, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de buscar la casa de Iris y empezar por su cuenta. Tras confundirse de calle un par de veces, logró encontrar el lugar. Identificó la que debía ser la ventana de su habitación, que tenía la persiana bajada. Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse por allí, esperando a ver si salía de casa, o si por algún casual sucedía algo interesante. Si lograba averiguar algo, quizás le haría ver a Leona que no era tan inútil como ella pensaba. Elan se sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-Je… Vas a tragarte tus palabras, Leo…

Leona apagó el despertador y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse. Todavía estaba muerta de sueño, pero el deber era el deber. Se vistió con rapidez unos shorts y un top, con una camisa que parecía de hombre a modo de chaqueta, para tapar el arma que llevaba a la espalda. Miró el reloj. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para las 12. Bajó al bar que administraba el mismo encargado de la posada y pidió un café bien cargado para acabar de despertarse. Cuando terminó de "desayunar", subió de nuevo a llamar a Elan. Golpeó varias veces la puerta de su habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta –

-"Seguro que se ha quedado dormido " – pensó. Regresó a su propia habitación por un juego de ganzúas, pero cuando regreso a la puerta de Elan oyó pasos detrás de ella.

-¡¿Me ibas a registrar?! – gruñó Elan disgustado. Leona no pareció alarmarse en lo más mínimo, y contestó secamente:

-Creí que te habías quedado dormido.

-Pues podrías confiar un poco más en mi¿no? Esta vez he llegado más que puntual, y además adelanté algo trabajo.

Leona lo miró con disimulada curiosidad. Elan siguió hablando con un tono de arrogancia en su voz:

-Fui a ver donde vive Iris y la ví salir hace un rato con su familia. No sé si iban a comer fuera o qué. Iba a seguirlos, pero tenía que volver a encontrarme contigo y eso.

Leona se quedó mirando al suelo un momento, pensativa.

-Creo que no deberías haber ido... Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacerle. No te habrán visto¿verdad?

-¡Dios!. ¡Siempre encuentras algo que reclamarme! … Por supuesto que no me vieron…y en todo caso ya no vengo vestido de "Heidern Boy", o sea que…

-¿Y dices que ahora no están en casa?

-Supongo que aún no habrán regresado. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres desvalijarles la casa?

-No. Vamos a colocar micrófonos en puntos estratégicos de su casa. Así sabremos lo que está pasando dentro en todo momento.

A Elan no le parecía un método demasiado lícito, por algo existe lo que llaman derecho a la intimidad, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacer caso a Leona por una vez. Al fin y al cabo se había propuesto llevarse bien con ella. Lograron entrar sin que nadie los viese y sin levantar sospechas. Colocaron un par de micros, uno en la habitación de Iris y el otro en la sala de estar, y se marcharon inmediatamente. No podían arriesgarse a que los descubriesen. El resto del día, se despreocuparon un poco, pues Iris pasó el resto de la tarde en casa y no tuvieron que seguirla a ningún lado. Mientras estuviese en casa era suficiente con mantenerse pendientes de los micros para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Al día siguiente, Iris tenía clases, así que Elan y Leona tuvieron que seguirla hasta el instituto. No podían entrar así como así, por lo que se ocultaron cerca de allí y la mantuvieron a vista utilizando binoculares.

-Parece tan normal...– comentó Elan viéndola allí sentada en su pupitre, hablando con su compañero de al lado – ¿Estás segura de que es a ella a quién tenemos que vigilar?

-Las órdenes son claras- respondió Leona.

-La verdad es que me incomoda bastante andarla siguiendo a todas partes. Se van a pensar que somos acosadores. ¿No sería mejor que le dijésemos quienes somos y qué hacemos aquí? Así seguro que colaboraba con nosotros.

-Llevo años haciendo esto y si he aprendido algo es que la gente no colabora. No se fían de los militares.

-¿Por qué se iban a fiar de gente que entra en sus casas y los espía? – replicó Elan con sarcasmo – Mira. Si se lo contamos todo, seguro que ella nos explica qué es lo que pasa. Parece buena gente.

-No podemos contarle nada, por simpática que te parezca.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya conoces las órdenes del comandante.

-¿Siempre haces lo que te ordenan?

-Sí.

-No sé para qué pregunto...

Estuvieron allí situados hasta la hora de salir del instituto. Iris salió acompañada de otra chica, pelirroja con el pelo liso y en media melena. Era bastante alta, y además las botas de tacón la hacían parecer todavía más alta. Vestía como si fuese a salir por la noche, con unos shorts deshilachados y un top negro. Hacía una extraña compañía para Iris, cuyo aspecto todavía evocaba cierta inocencia infantil.

-Gracias por ayudarme con la historia – agradeció la chica que acompañaba a Iris – Me está dando bastantes problemas, en serio que no la entiendo.

-De nada – respondió Iris con una sonrisa – Aunque creo que deberías ir más a menudo a clases, porque si no, no vas a aprobar de todos modos.

-Sí, sí – protestó su compañera, a la que no le gustaba que le diesen consejos – Te he pedido que me ayudes, no que me des un sermón en plan madre.

A Iris no le caía demasiado bien aquella chica, pero no podía negarle la ayuda a alguien que se la pedía, incluso aunque pensase que había gente más capacitada que ella para enseñar historia.

-Bueno... ¿Vamos entonces hasta la biblioteca?

-¿Hasta la biblioteca? Eso queda muy lejos... Mejor vamos hasta mi casa, que vivo aquí al lado.

-Bueno... Si a ti no te importa...

Iris se dejó guiar por su compañera, llegando en un par de minutos a una amplia extensión de jardines.

-Vivo al otro lado del parque. Vamos a atajar por entre los árboles.

Iris siguió a su compañera, confiada, incluso cuando se internaron en una zona bastante alejada por donde la gente no solía ir, puesto que allí solamente solían llevarse a cabo todo tipo de actividades dudosas. Un joven de unos 20 años, vestido con unos pantalones, camisa y chaqueta todos de un azul muy obscuro, salió a recibirlas. Iris se intentó alejar, algo asustada, pero su compañera la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Me estás haciendo daño.

-Bien hecho, Dubrise. Veo que has conseguido traerla.

-¿¡Acaso dudabas de mi, Dark Templarcito!?. ¡Ya sabes que yo siempre lo hago todo bien! – exclamó Dubrise casi a gritos.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué pasa? Dubrise... – preguntó Iris, asustada – ¿Quién es este tipo?


	12. Capítulo 9: Iris y los Ikaries

**Iris y los Ikaris**

Dubrise comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras sujetaba a Iris con más fuerza.

-¡Vástago va a estar muy contento con nosotros!

-¿No te dije que no pronuncies el nombre del amo en público?

-¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!. ¡Vástago, Vástago, Vástago, Vástago! – canturreó entre risas

-Viva la madurez y la coherencia – dijo una voz grave pero femenina detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Leona apuntándolos con un arma – Dejad a la chica.

Leona agarró a Dubrise como si fuese un saco de patatas y se la tiró encima a Dark Templar para que la sujetase. Pero justo después, con una patada certera, Dubrise desarmó a Leona.

-Uy... Vaya... Mira como lo siento... ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer sin tu juguetito?

Leona no respondió; dando un salto, realizó su x-caliber. Mientras, Dark trataba de escaparse con Iris, quien llevaba la desventaja en fuerza física, incapaz de reaccionar. Pero Elan, apareciendo entre los árboles, lo detuvo.

- Suéltala…

- Je, je, je, je, je... No querrás hacerle daño a la niña...

- Y tú no querrás hacerte daño a ti mismo… suéltala YA.

- ¡Pero quién crees tú que…!. ¡ARGH!. ¡Duele! – gritó súbitamente Dark Templar llevándose las manos a la cabeza, lo que Iris aprovechó para soltarse y alejarse de él.

- Eso fue… ¿un ataque mental? – se pensó, sorprendida.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Elan golpeó a Dark Templar con una rápida combinación "Phoenix Peck" "Wing Slash", mandándolo al piso. El aturdido secuestrador no pudo defenderse… Mientras tanto, Dubrise había levantado con el arma de Leona y le apuntaba con ella. Leona permanecía inmóvil, esperando el momento preciso para poder atacar y desarmarla. Dubrise sostenía el arma de forma incorrecta y le temblaba el pulso al hacerlo, por lo que Leona supuso que nunca había disparado una, pero precisamente por eso no podía arriesgarse a que se le disparase sin querer y le volase los sesos. De repente, Dubrise soltó el arma con un alarido de dolor. Su mano derecha estaba sangrando. Leona recogió del suelo el cuchillo que había desarmado a Dubrise.

-¡Te he salvado el pellejo! – exclamó Elan. Leona no le prestó atención, solamente se acercó a Dubrise en actitud amenazadora.

-¡Oye, oye!. ¿Por qué te enojas?. ¡Esto no va contigo¿eh?! Y por cierto, los pantalones por la cintura ya no se llevan, a ver si nos modernizamos.

-Nghh… Dubrise¡por una vez en tu vida, deja de hablar y vámonos! – Dark se dirigió luego a Iris – Y tú... Ya te caeremos cuando vayas sola...

Ambos se largaron corriendo, mientras Leona los perseguía unos metros ordenándoles que se detuviesen.

-G…Gracias – le dijo Iris a Elan con una sonrisa de alivio - Esa chica era una compañera mía de clases, no podía sospechar nada malo de ella... Siempre pensé que era algo rara... pero de eso a querer secuestrarme...

-Uno no debe fiarse de las apariencias. Deberías andar con más cuidado de la gente. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias, estoy – dijo Iris, mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos de Elan… y se sintió inexplicablemente … – más tranquila…

Por su parte, y también de manera inexplicable, Elan no pudo sostener la mirada de Iris y la apartó hacia un lado, tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Eh… bien… y… ¿alguna idea de por qué querían llevarte?

-Pues no lo sé... Desde hace un tiempo me pasan cosas muy raras... Ahora que lo pienso, Dubrise llegó a clase un poco después de que yo descubriera mis... ! oh, bueno, eh… no lo sé. Supongo que de todos modos tendré que prestar alguna declaración en la comisaría¿no?

-¿Comisaría?

-¿No son de la policía?... Por aquí siempre suele haber policías vestidos como…. y pensé que… – Iris se alejó unos pasos de Elan, asustada de repente – ¿Entonces por qué van armados?

-Hey… espera, no… mira, mejor te contaré la verdad. Lo cierto es que...

-Solamente pasábamos por aquí... Eso es todo – respondió Leona, jadeando un poco después de haber estado persiguiendo a los frustrados secuestradores, que finalmente se habían escapado.  
Sin embargo, no hace falta decir que a Iris no le convenció aquella explicación.

-Vámonos – exhortó Leona a Elan, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar y le tendía el cuchillo – Ten.

-Quédatelo... Ya era tuyo antes.

Leona lo examinó.

-¿Es el cuchillo que me quitaron en el aeropuerto?

-Sí. Se lo quité al guarda sin que se diera cuenta, pero me olvidé que lo tenía hasta ahora.

-Gracias – dijo Leona sin mucha emotividad, pero sinceramente. En el fondo, no sólo le agradecía que le hubiese recuperado su arma, sino también que le había ayudado con Dubrise.

-¿En el aeropuerto, eh? – dijo Iris – Ya me parecía que no eran de aquí.

-Solamente estamos aquí de visita. Vamos armados porque nos dijeron que este era un país peligroso.

-Pues ambos se defienden bastante bien peleando. Ustedes no van a intentar secuestrarme ahora¿verdad?

-Pues no sé... Quizás. – dijo Elan, como una especie de broma inconsciente que de inmediato rectificó – De momento lo que vamos a hacer es acompañarte hasta casa para que esa gente no vuelva a intentar nada.

Leona miró a Elan con cara de asesina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofrecerle a Iris acompañarla hasta su casa sin ni siquiera consultarlo con ella? No pensaba que fuese una buena idea. Alguien podía verlos con Iris. Leona era un rostro conocido gracias a los torneos KoF, y si la reconocían, podrían establecer alguna conexión. Pero ahora que Elan ya se había ofrecido, no le parecía bien negarse… y tampoco iba a dejarlo a solas con Iris, porque era capaz de contarle todo acerca de la misión. Tras un momento, Iris sonrió y les agradeció de nuevo que la acompañasen.

-Por cierto... Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado... Yo me llamo Iris.

-Ah, yo soy Elan… Elan Visoal. Y ella se llama Le...

-¡Leila! – lo cortó Leona, volviendo a dedicarle una mirada asesina.

-Sí, eso – continuó Elan, divertido por el ágil juego de palabras de Leona – Y aquí mi amiga... Leila ... y yo, estamos de turistas. Y si no te has creído el cuento, no me extraña. Yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído

-Bueno¿Entonces quiénes son de verdad? – preguntó de nuevo Iris.

-No le hagas caso a Elan. Cualquier día esa lengua tan larga lo va a meter en más de un problema.

-¿Qué insinúas? – exclamó el aludido.

-Si tú no lo sabes no es mi problema.

-Venga, chicos, no se peleen. Si no quieren decírmelo, no pasa nada. Se nota que no tienen malas intenciones, y con eso me basta. (igual puedo adivinarlo de otro modo…)

Los tres fueron charlando hasta la casa de Iris... O más bien Elan e Iris iban charlando alegremente y Leona solo metía su cuchara para interrumpir a Elan antes de que dijese algo que no debía. Cuando llegaron a casa de Iris, se despidieron y Elan y Leona regresaron a sus posiciones para seguir vigilando.

-Yo montaré la siguiente guardia – dijo Leona a Elan.- Ya estuviste demasiado "participativo" hoy… Puedes irte si quieres, pero vuelve dentro de 4 horas a tomar el relevo.

"Je." Pensó Elan… antes que nada , dejaría las cosas en su habitación y luego iría a algún sitio alejado a practicar con su espada. Al llegar a la posada, vio un coche de la policía, pero no le dio importancia…. hasta que dos hombres armados y vestidos de uniforme se abalanzaron sobre él

Oficial 1¡No te muevas!

Oficial 2¡Quedas detenido por pertenencia a organización delictiva, tenencia ilícita de armas y sospecho de secuestro!. ¿Dónde está tu cómplice?

-¿Mi qué? Si se refiere a Leona... Ella … ngh… tiene licencia para esas armas y yo no pertenezco a nada, se lo aseguro. Se equivocan… conmigo...

Oficial 1¿Sí?. ¿Entonces qué llevas ahí? – preguntó uno de los policías, intentando tomar la espada.

Entonces Elan reaccionó, alcanzando la espada más rápido que el policía. No iban a razonar, y no podía permitir que lo detuviesen. Tenía que escapar, así que salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Oyó varios disparos tras de si, e incluso algunos pegaron en la espada, pero no volvió la mirada. Doblando una esquina, se perdió enseguida entre la gente, y respaldado por ella, sabiendo que la policía no dispararía ahí, logró llegar hasta donde se ocultaba Leona.

-Leo… han (ah) intentado detenerme... Me están persiguiendo y también te buscan a ti.

-¿Quién?

-El posadero debe haber registrado nuestras habitaciones y llamó a la policía... Creen que somos los responsables de las desapariciones últimamente. Quizás debería haberme dejado capturar, pero...

-No. No podemos perder el tiempo en asuntos legales. Estamos aquí para cumplir una misión.

-¡Así se habla! Pero... tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde ocultarnos... – Elan pensó un momento – ¡Ah!. ¡Ya sé!

Elan miró a un lado y a otro y luego corrió hacia la casa donde vivía Iris.

-¡Elan!. ¡Vuelve aquí!. ¡Es una orden!. ¡Soldado Visoal!... ¡La-madre-que-te-parió!

Leona corrió tras él, pero no llegó a tiempo de evitar que este llamase al timbre de Iris. Casi inmediatamente, la chica salió.

-Vaya... ¡No esperaba volver a verlos! Al menos… no tan pronto...

- Sí, hola…. Escucha… Necesitamos tu ayuda...Déjanos pasar.

-Claro, pero... ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Creo que no hay motivo para seguir ocultando la verdad – reconoció Leona con un suspiro – Somos el soldado Elan Visoal y la teniente Leona Heidern, de los Ikari Warriors…

- Sí, pero yo no soy un sold…

-Nuestra misión – cortó Leona una vez más – es protegerte, pero parece que la policía nos ha tomado por terroristas y ahora nos están buscando.

Iris tardó un tiempo en reaccionar.

- Espera un segundo¿Por qué el ejército quiere protegerme?. ¿Y por qué los han confundido con terroristas?

- ¡Te explicamos adentro, ya oigo las sirenas!

- Cierto… bien, pasen…

Así lo hicieron, y mientras Leona dirigía una última mirada asesina a Elan, Iris cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez adentro, Iris logró que sus padres accediesen a dejarles el cuarto de invitados durante una noche, puesto que no tenían a donde ir. Iris se encargó personalmente de "atenderlos" con la intención de que le explicaran todo una vez estuvieran a solas. Más tarde en la noche, salió en las noticias todo lo que había sucedido. Efectivamente, los habían tomado por posibles integrantes de la banda que últimamente había estado haciendo de las suyas con los jóvenes del Instituto donde Iris estudiaba. Afortunadamente, no pudieron dar ninguna descripción de Leona y Elan, con lo que los padres de Iris no despertaron ninguna sospecha y les permitieron quedarse ahí.

Una vez que los 3 pudieron estar a solas en el cuarto de invitados, Iris cerró la puerta y pidió que le explicaran qué estaba sucediendo…

- Bien. Hace unas semanas, nuestro Comandante nos asignó una misión concerniente a los hechos extraños que han estado sucediendo en éste lugar. Las órdenes son claras. Debemos proteger a una joven llamada Iris – KI y evitar que sea víctima de algún atentado hasta que se resuelva este asunto.

-Wow… me siento halagada, pero… ¿Cómo pudo ese Comandante saber siquiera de mi existencia?

-No lo sé, eso es confidencial. Sólo estamos cumpliendo órdenes.

- "Favor especial" en mi caso…

-Je… sí, supongo… habías dicho que tú no eras un soldado¿no?

-En efecto. No lo soy. Yo vengo de… – Elan se calló súbitamente… un doloroso recuerdo le cerró la garganta – … bueno, en realidad hice un trato con el Comandante Heidern… pero, en sí, no soy un Ika…

-No me importa lo que creas o lo que quieras ser. – le replicó Leona secamente, mientras se levantaba de su silla para mirar por la ventana. Sin voltear a ver a Elan, continuó – Se te asignó un puesto en ésta misión y también se te dijo claramente que debías cumplir mis órdenes y respetar mi autoridad… cosa que no has hecho en lo absoluto. Ten por seguro que le daré un reporte minucioso al Comandante sobre tu comportamiento una vez que la misión haya terminado.

- ¿Pero qué….? – Elan tuvo que callarse una vez más… apretando los puños, recordó lo que le había dicho el Comandante Heidern antes de salir de la base – ¡Sólo he estado tratando de ayudar a ésta… misión!. ¡No tienes derecho a acusarme así, cuando fui yo el que nos salvo de la…!

-¡Basta ya, chicos!... Por favor… es tarde y el día ha sido muy largo para mí. Ahora que sé la verdad, estoy mucho más tranquila. Si no tienen inconveniente, quiero irme a dormir…

-Bien, Iris…. Y gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí…

-Claro, Elan. No hay problema – le dijo, con una sonrisa… y apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, Elan volvió a apartar la mirada… había algo en Iris que lo ponía intranquilo, aunque no supiera exactamente qué – Buenas noches, Leona

- Buenas noches.

Cuando Iris se fue, Elan cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama con un gran suspiro…

-Uff… dormir… ésa sí que es una gran id… momento… ¡aquí solo hay una cama!

-Afortunadamente para ti, la silla no es tan incómoda como parece.

-¡Demonios!. ¿Ya vas a empezar?

-¿Empezar yo? No sólo desobedeciste una orden directa mía, sino que has violado la confidencialidad de la misión, y ahora…

-¡Y ahora estamos a salvo de los malditos policías! – interrumpió Elan, furioso – ¡Tú misma dijiste que estuvo bien que no me haya dejado capturar!

-Pero eso no justifica lo que has hecho. Violaste una regla y ahora la misión está en peligro de…

-¡Por Dios!. ¡¿Cuál peligro?!. ¡Iris ha cooperado muy…!

-¡Deja de alzarme la voz, Visoal!. ¡Te recuerdo mi autoridad!

-¡Al diablo con….! …. ¡Ésta discusión! … contigo no se puede, me voy a la cama.

-A la silla…

-¡Urgh!. ¡Cómo sea con tal de que me dejes en paz!

-Y ni se te ocurra mirar cuando me desvista… – le advirtió Leona, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Sí, claro … supongo que con ese carácter tan lindo, ya tienes suficientes pretendientes… – dijo Elan con un sarcasmo mordaz. Y a diferencia de Leona, quién dobló cuidadosamente su camisa y la puso en la cómoda de al lado, él simplemente se quitó la suya y la arrojó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, sin importarle un bledo lo que Leona pensase o le dijese.

Ésta, por su parte, ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo se limito a decir:

-Vaya hábitos.

-Bah. No creas que porque estás aquí los voy a modificar. Y de todos modos, ya muchas veces te apareciste por el pabellón de hombres en el cuartel…

Leona no se molestó en contestarle. Se quitó las botas, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama. Elan, por su parte, se acomodó en la silla. Dejó la espada a la mano, se quitó los zapatos que le había regalado el Comandante Heidern y trató de no pensar en la comodidad de la cama. Afortunadamente, la silla era algo ancha y estaba acolchonada, por lo que logró recostarse de lado, pero conciliar el sueño era otra cosa… pasó un largo rato, y de repente, admirando el cuarto, Elan recordó una cosa:

- ¡Los micrófonos!

Con la apuración de esconderse, habían dejado todo el equipo en el puesto de vigilancia del árbol. Elan sabía que no podía dejarlos ahí bajo ningún motivo… así que volvió a vestirse la camisa y salió sigilosamente por la puerta principal. Pero llegar hasta el árbol no iba a ser tan fácil, puesto que un par de patrullas y policías a pie pasaron haciendo sus rondas y poniendo a prueba la capacidad de Elan para ocultarse, lo cual hizo tras los botes de basura. Los policías estaban demasiado cerca y Elan temía que en cualquier segundo se dirigieran hacia el árbol, o peor aún, hacia él. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora, era un alboroto. Sin embargo, algo pareció distraer a la policía, que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia otra casa, lo que el joven aprovechó para salir disparado hacia el árbol, subir y recoger las cosas. Lanzó una mirada curiosa hacia donde los policías habían ido, y alcanzó a ver como Dubrise y Dark Templar salían corriendo sin ser vistos… Al parecer Dubrise había echado a perder el plan que tenían para llegar a casa de Iris, cualquiera que éste fuese, puesto que Dark parecía estarle recriminando algo mientras corrían…

- Bueno… supongo que tendré que agradecérselos la próxima vez

Elan aprovechó la distracción y pudo entonces regresar a la casa, pero ahora tenía un problema mayor… ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar? Se había olvidado que el único juego de ganzúas lo tenía Leona. Podría entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Claro que había sido entrenado y su estancia con los Ikari también le ayudaba bastante, pero saltar hasta el tercer piso de una casa iba un poco más allá de su capacidad. También podría provocar una explosión de energía bajo sus pies y usar ese impulso, pero no quería hacer ruido con los policías cerca… y mientras buscaba una excusa para tocar y explicarle al padre de Iris por qué había salido, una cuerda hecha con sábanas bajó de la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes…

-¡Bien!

Arriba, Leona había visto todo.

- Bueno, Leo… espero que ahora no me acuses de sabotaje, o esas cosas… – le dijo, apenas puso un pie en el cuarto.

- Pues… lo hiciste bien – dijo, en su habitual tono, pero de manera sincera – Apaga el receptor y vámonos a dormir.

-OK. ¿También viste a aquellos dos?

-Sí… y qué bueno que su plan se haya frustrado de esa forma… no necesitábamos armar ruido…

-Por fin pensamos igual. Me voy a la silla.

-Que descanses…

- sigh Sí… claro…

Elan se dispuso a apagar el receptor, cuando recordó que un micro estaba en la habitación de Iris, y dudó……. Pero casi inmediatamente, sacudió la cabeza y se dijo:

-¡Carajo, Elan!. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?. ¡Deja eso y lárgate a dormir!

Y así lo hizo…


	13. Capítulo 10: Iris secuestrada ¿Fracaso?

**¡Iris secuestrada!. ¿La misión ha fracasado?**

A la mañana siguiente, Elan y Leona escoltaron a Iris hasta el instituto. No contando con ellos, los secuaces del tal Vástago trataron de nuevo de secuestrar a Iris, pero no les costó mucho deshacerse de ellos pese a que Elan y Leona lucharon desarmados. Eran demasiado débiles.

Al salir del instituto, los dos Ikari ya esperaban que volviese a haber un intento de secuestro, y no se equivocaron. Pero no fue Iris la víctima, en contra de lo que esperaban. Cuando volvían a casa, los tres oyeron un grito y corrieron hacia su procedencia.

-¡Yee! - exclamó Iris al ver al chico que un par de hombres arrastraban inconsciente. Iris corrió hacia ellos, pero cuando llegó habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Solamente había un sobre tirado en el suelo. Iris lo recogió y leyó la carta con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si quieres que tu novio siga vivo ven al caserón antes de las 12 de la noche. Tu vida por la suya. Es justo¿no? Reconocerás que la carta es típica pero tiene gancho¿eh?. Firmado,  
Dubrise (en nombre de mi maestro Vástago, cuyo nombre no debo decir.)"

-¡Tengo que ir!

-No puedo dejarte ir.- respondió Leona con dureza.- Mi misión es proteger tu vida ante todo.

-Pero si no voy, Yee...- el llanto impidió a Iris terminar la frase.

-No me importa.- gruñó Leona tajantemente, pero al final de la frase su voz tembló ligeramente. Era una decisión dura, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de su protegida.

-Ya sé que no es nuestra misión, pero no podemos dejar que maten a ese chico.- la apoyó Elan.

-Me da igual si me apoyan o no... De hecho casi ni los conozco. Voy a ir de todos modos y no pueden impedirlo.

Iris comenzó a caminar con decisión, pero Leona la sujetó de ambas manos, impidiéndole moverse.

-No puedo dejar que vayas.

Elan se acercó a Leona por sorpresa y la hizo soltar a Iris, que salió corriendo. Elan corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera!. ¡Si vas sola te matarán!

Leona tardó un poco más en seguirlos, pero finalmente se les unió.

-Está bien... Si estáis decididos, os apoyaré. Pero que sepáis que no estoy de acuerdo con esta misión suicida.

Caminaron un buen rato antes de llegar. Iris nunca había entrado en el viejo caserón abandonado, pero conocía el lugar gracias a las leyendas populares que decían que estaba encantado. Entraron con cautela al salón.. A simple vista estaba completamente abandonado pero, como si de un fantasma se tratase, apareció Yee ante sus ojos. Iris corrió a sus brazos y este la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Elan, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. En ese momento, fue como si la imagen de YEE se difuminase, dando paso a la de Dark Templar, que corrió de nuevo hacia la trampilla del suelo por donde realmente había entrado. Leona trató de disparar su arma sin éxito, al tiempo que Elan corría hacia la trampilla. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un puñetazo en la cara desde abajo lo detuvo. Apareció una nueva figura: Dubrise.

-¡Lo siento!. ¡Acceso restringido!- exclamó efusivamente. Leona la apuntó con el revólver.

-¡Apártate o te vuelo la cabeza!- amenazó al más puro estilo de película policíaca.

-¿No sabes que con eso no se juega, Leonchis? De todos modos no te servirá de nada aquí.

Dubrise se acercó a Leona, que intentó disparar de nuevo, sin lograrlo, y la quitó el arma con la mano.

-Ahora me las vais a pagar por haber arruinado los planes de mi maestro, Vástago, cuyo nombre no puedo revelar.

Leona se puso en posición de lucha y Dubrise se abalanzó sobre ella. Leona trató de esquivar el golpe, pero calculó mal la velocidad a la que su rival se acercaba y no lo logró. Era mucho más ágil que la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Leona intentó contraatacar con un ground saber, pero Dubrise lo esquivó fácilmente. Elan se dispuso a ayudar, pero con un gesto de la mirada casi imperceptible, Leona le indicó que aprovechase el descuido de Dubrise para colarse por la trampilla e ir a por Iris. Mientras, ella noquearía a Dubrise y después se reuniría con Elan para ayudarlo si es que lo necesitaba.

Lo que Elan encontró allí abajo no era en absoluto lo que habría esperado. No se trataba de un sótano ni una habitación subterránea, sino un laberinto de galerías excavadas directamente en la roca. No sabía qué camino debería coger, así que decidió guiarse por el instinto. Cada vez que encontraba una bifurcación, hacía una marca en la roca con su espada, de forma que pudiese orientarse para volver y que Leona también pudiese saber el camino que había llevado.

De vuelta a la lucha entre Dubrise y Leona, la segunda se encontraba en apuros. Dubrise parecía haber incrementado enormemente sus habilidades de combate. Era imposible en tan poco tiempo, a no ser que aquel lugar tuviese algún efecto sobre el poder de Dubrise. A decir verdad, la propia Leona también empezaba a sentirse más débil y tenía que forzar sus capacidades más de lo habitual para poder luchar correctamente. Y aun así era incapaz siquiera de reunir suficiente energía para realizar un DM. En cambio Dubrise, con su estilo tan tosco y su poca experiencia en combate, estaba a punto de derrotarla a causa de aquella inesperada cantidad de poder. Leona tenía que forzar su poder al máximo, aunque eso significase irremediablemente entrar de nuevo en estado Orochi. Leona agarró a Dubrise y la lanzó lejos, para darse tiempo a concentrar toda su energía en aquel combate. Soltó un alarido desgarrador, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su pelo comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad rojo sangre ante la mirada atónita de Dubrise.

-Leoncilla Valiente... Creo que necesitas una tila, maja

Elan seguía caminando por las cuevas. Cada vez el camino era más difícil. A veces necesitaba escalar, y en la mayor parte de los sitios tenía que moverse a oscuras, lo que ralentizaba mucho su marcha. Además, quizás fuese por la falta de oxígeno, o simple cansancio, pero cada vez le costaba más caminar. Era como si no pudiese sostener ni su propio peso. Empezaba a plantearse que hubiese escogido el camino equivocado e incluso si luego sería capaz de regresar, pero entonces llegó a una cámara más amplia e iluminada por un rudimentario tendido eléctrico. Lo cierto es que Elan hubiese esperado un escondrijo un tanto más lujoso, pero lo importante es que estaba allí. Se movió con sigilo para no ser descubierto, pero entonces oyó una voz profunda dirigiéndose a él

-Puedes salir. No puedes esconderte de mí en mi propia guarida.

Elan desenfundó la espada. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que era, casi no podía con ella. Salió de su escondrijo y se acercó con cautela hacia la sombra al fondo del pasillo. Desde más cerca, pudo ver que se trataba de un joven alto, de tez pálida y pelo oscuro y tan lacio que parecía que lo llevase mojado.

-Tú debes ser "Váscago".- adivinó Elan -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- protestó Vástago, para luego darse cuenta de que había hecho un juego de palabras con su nombre.- Un momento... ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-VásCago.- sonrió Elan, desafiante.

-Solo por eso, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

-Los malos siempre decís cosas así... ¿Existe un libro de "1001 frases para parecer malo"?

-Sí, pero no vamos a entrar en esos detalles.

-Cierto. ¿Dónde tienes a Iris?

Vástago sonrió con malicia.

-No necesitas saberlo ahora.

Vástago se concentró unos segundos y creó una sombra suya que atacó a Elan. Este trató de utilizar su espada para defenderse, pero casi no conseguía levantarla como para encima manejarla con soltura.

-Te estarás preguntando por qué estás sin fuerzas¿no?

-Muy agudo...

-Te interesará saber que existe un escudo alrededor de esta guarida que traspasa el poder de mis enemigos a mis aliados. Interesante¿eh?

-Mhh… no… nada…

Volviendo a la lucha entre Dubrise y Leona, recordamos que Leona se acababa de transformar a su forma Orochi ante la sorpresa de su rival. Pero la cosa no quedó así. Leona permanecía como en trance y su cabello se tornó de nuevo azul mientras del suelo surgía una columna de agua que rodeó a Leona, dándole aspecto de estar envuelta por una crisálida líquida, que estalló en una fina lluvia, dejando ver a una Leona con el pelo suelto y ondulando como si estuviese bajo el agua y unos ojos de color azul intenso en los que no se distinguía pupila y le daban una mirada todavía más inexpresiva de lo habitual.

-¡Ooh!. ¡Qué miedo me das!- exclamó Dubrise tratando de sonar sarcástica, aunque realmente se oyó cierto temor en sus palabras. Leona, sin responder, alzó ambas manos y una enorme columna de agua (similar a los tornados de Goenitz) levantó a Dubrise haciéndola chocar contra el techo. La columna se desvaneció tras unos segundos, pero antes de que Dubrise cayese al suelo, Leona formó una vara de agua y la lanzó como si de un sólido se tratase, separándose esta en 3 flechas paralelas que atravesaron a Dubrise, que cayó al suelo. Por un momento, Leona recuperó su mirada normal y se llevó la mano al pecho, pero luego retomó la lucha como si nada. Dubrise corrió hacia ella, pero ella realizó un baltic launcher, solo que formado por un remolino de agua, y detuvo a Dubrise. Antes de que se recuperase, Leona se acercó y sujetó a Dubrise. Entonces un remolino la rodeó, cubriéndola por completo y dejándola caer luego al suelo. Leona se agachó y realizó un par de patadas bajas, tras lo cual realizó un movimiento equivalente al moon slasher pero utilizando un abanico de agua que le daba un mayor alcance. Dubrise salió despedida, pero reaccionó rápidamente, y ejecutó uno de sus DMs, en el cual sujetaba a Leona y tras lanzarla al suelo, la pateaba como si se hubiese vuelto loca y finalmente le saltaba encima clavándole en el abdomen las botas de tacón. Leona profirió un grito de dolor, pero enseguida rodó y se puso en pie, dispuesta a devolverle el DM con otro DM. De repente el escudo de Vástago que hacía disminuir el poder de Leona y aumentaba el de Dubrise parecía haber desaparecido y Leona podía realizar de nuevo todos sus ataques. Entonces se percató de que no necesitaría realizar ningún movimiento. Al desaparecer el escudo de Vástago, Dubrise había perdido todo el poder que este le profería y sin él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de todos los ataques que había encajado anteriormente. Se tambaleó durante unos segundos y finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente. Leona la arrastró hasta una habitación contigua y la dejó encerrada para que no la molestase más, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Entonces ella también empezó a sentirse mal. Era como si se fuese a desmayar de un momento a otro. Probablemente, dado que corría sangre humana por sus venas, no estaba preparada para alcanzar un estado de transformación tan elevado. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar así ni qué consecuencias tendría sobre ella, pero necesitaba aguantar un poco más, hasta que todo se hubiese solucionado. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo y la mente se le quedó en blanco. Necesitaba ir y ayudar a Elan... Pero ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie sin la ayuda de la pared.


	14. Capítulo 11: El esfuerzo final

**El esfuerzo final**

Pero... ¿por qué había desaparecido el escudo de Vástago? Volvamos con Elan.

-Con que no te interesa... –gruñó Vástago sintiéndose herido en su orgullo- Pues debería. Puedo matarte sin que tú tengas ni siquiera oportunidad de defenderte.

-¿Vas a hacer eso?. ¿Dónde está tu deportividad? Claro que puedes asesinarme a sangre fría pero... Bueno, si eres tan poderoso, también deberías ser capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda¿no?

-¿Crees que voy a caer en ese engaño?

-No, pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para no aceptar¿me equivoco?

-Ehm... Sí, te equivocas. Pero ya que hablas tanto, voy a darte una oportunidad de defenderte.

Vástago se concentró durante unos instantes y Elan se percató de que había retirado el escudo al sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban.

Elan y Vástago comenzaron a pelear intensamente. Vástago era más ágil que Elan, y sus técnicas denotaban un vago estilo ninja. Gracias a eso, el malvado logró hacerle varias heridas de corte a Elan, aunque superficiales. Elan no podía golpearlo con la espada debido a la rapidez de Vástago, así que decidió comenzar a defenderse hasta que Vástago cometiera un error… y justo cuando Elan se preparaba para bloquear un ataque, 3 flechas de agua volaron hacia Vástago. Este vio el ataque a distancia y lo esquivó sin problemas. Elan y Vástago se quedaron mirando para Leona, que finalmente parecía recuperada por completo y había logrado llegar hasta ellos.

-Vaya... ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo Elan, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con Leona.

-Elan.- respondió Leona con voz autoritaria.- Retírate. Yo me encargo de esto.

-¡No!. ¡Esta es mi pelea!. ¡Ya es algo personal!

-Elan, es una orden.

Antes de recibir la negativa de Elan, Leona se elevó con un salto ayudado por una columna de agua bajo sus pies, pero antes de realizar ningún ataque, cayó de bruces al suelo. Se puso de pie torpemente, encarándose con Vástago y poniéndose en posición de lucha, pese a que se notaba que las piernas no la sostenían.

-No seas idiota... ¡No puedes luchar así!

-Un Ikari... No se rinde...

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Leona trató de sujetar a Vástago, pero fue él quien agarró a la muchacha. Elan se apresuró a atacar, puesto que su compañera estaba en peligro. Vástago no dudó en dejar caer a Leona al suelo y seguir luchando contra Elan. Aquella mujer ya no representaba ningún peligro. Aunque ella pretendía seguir luchando, si continuaba intentando mantener aquella forma, su propio poder terminaría por matarla. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportarlo.

-Leona¡déjalo ya!. ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo!- gritó Elan al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de Vástago.

-No tienes autoridad para darme órdenes... Voy a terminar este combate...- murmuró Leona, en una voz casi inaudible y pastosa. Elan se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación, pero no podía ayudarla mientras Vástago siguiese atacando. Incluso si vencía a Vástago, quizás luego tuviese que vérselas con sus secuaces. Hablando de secuaces... Era extraño. ¿Por qué no había aparecido nadie todavía?. ¿Acaso permitían así como así que cualquiera le diese una paliza a su jefe?

La respuesta se encontraba en donde Iris estaba presa. Dark Templar estaba bastante aburrido, y, aprovechando que Iris estaba dentro de una celda, quiso aprovecharse… pero para su mala suerte, el escudo de Vástago fue retirado justo en ese momento, e Iris logró paralizarlo, golpearlo y encerrarlo. Iris le gritó:

- ¡Dime qué quieren de mí!. ¿Por qué me están molestando?

- Ungh… - respondió Dark Templar sin fuerzas – no… creas que no nos dimos cuenta… tú salvaste a ese chico que… se nos escapó la otra noche… lo salvaste de caer sin siquiera tocarlo…

- … ¡Alfred! – recordó Iris – entonces… ¡ustedes son los que han estado atacando y secuestrando a mis compañeros!. ¿¿Por qué??

- Nuestro maestro… él… va a formar un ejército de luchadores… y con él… todos los humanos le servirán…

- ¿Los humanos?... pero… ¿Qué son ustedes?. ¿De dónde…?

Iris ya no pudo terminar la pregunta… Dark Templar cayó inconsciente, e Iris comenzó a escuchar pasos… se apresuró a salir de ahí, pero de repente, varios jóvenes le cortaron el paso… eran tanto hombres como mujeres, y cuando se abalanzaron sobre Iris, ella se dio cuenta de todo… aunque con dificultad, logró defenderse y reconoció los rostros pálidos y con mirada perdida que la atacaban… ¡Eran los estudiantes de su instituto!... y no sólo eso… Iris recordó lo que había visto en la mente de Alfred la noche que ella lo salvó… era el mismo lugar.

- Creo que ahora lo entiendo – pensó Iris, mientras esquivaba un golpe – alguien está controlando… sus mentes… ¿será posible que yo pueda…?

De vuelta con Vástago y Elan, la situación no había cambiado demasiado… Vástago seguía atacando a Elan desde las sombras… pero el muchacho ya había descifrado parte de la técnica de su rival… justo cuando el verdadero Vástago lo atacaba, Elan lo paralizó con su "Phoenix Peck"… ante la sorpresa de Vástago, Elan no dudó y continuó atacando con su DM "Warrior Overrun", conectando serios golpes a los puntos vitales de su rival… Vástago, perdiendo el equilibrio, intentó lanzar dos "shuriken" (estrellas ninja) al rostro de Elan, pero los ataques de éste lo habían aturdido bastante y no acertó… Elan esquivo las shuriken y, tras tirar a Vástago con una patada, comenzó a castigarlo con varios puñetazos al rostro, hasta que Vástago logró alejar a Elan con una patada…

Vástago había sido tan dañado que empezó a perder sus poderes rápidamente… todas las ilusiones (el laberinto y la apariencia del cuarto) comenzaron a desvanecerse… y no sólo eso, sino todos los jóvenes que permanecían bajo su influencia, comenzaron a aturdirse… Iris aprovechó esto para llevar a cabo lo que había imaginado… no sabía exactamente como hacer que volvieran a la normalidad, pero aún así, tocó cada una de las cabezas y los llamó a regresar a la realidad… a recobrar el sentido… y funcionó. Todos ellos parecieron despertar, asustados y confusos. Iris los tranquilizó, les contó absolutamente todo (desde que ellos estudiaban en el Instituto, y que seguramente habían sido secuestrados por unos tipos que se hacían pasar como alumnos. A su vez, ellos le contaron a Iris como fue que los llevaron ahí y que lo último que recordaban, era el rostro vampírico y maligno de un joven que les había dicho algo sobre "servirle para toda la eternidad"… Iris preguntó si sabían el camino de regreso, a lo que algunos contestaron que sí. La joven telépata les pidió que se fueran y regresaran a sus casas… Mientras tanto, Elan estaba a un solo ataque de la victoria. Un solo ataque y Vástago caería derrotado. Elan también estaba al borde del desmayo, estaba herido y agotado, pero aun así no estaba tan mal como su rival. En lo único en lo que estaba en desventaja era en que lo tenía arrinconado en una esquina. Elan se dio cuenta de que Vástago estaba a punto de realizar su Eternal Illusion DM. Como había comprobado anteriormente, aquel movimiento era imbloqueable. Tendría que calcular bien el momento de esquivar. Vástago lanzó su ataque, pero súbitamente, gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza… En ese momento una figura salió entre las sombras.

-¡Elan!. ¡No te preocupes!. ¡Entre los dos podremos vencerlo!

-¡No!- exclamó el terco muchacho, sorprendido de ver a Iris libre… pero sin tiempo para hacer preguntas.- Tengo que hacerlo yo solo...

Dicho esto, Elan se abalanzó contra Vástago sin previo aviso y ejecutó un Phoenix Peck, paralizándolo y siguiendo el ataque con un Phoenix Wing Slash. Vástago cayó derrotado. Elan se cercioró de que estuviese inconsciente y luego se dirigió a Iris. Tenía que ser la verdadera Iris, pues estando Vástago inconsciente no podría mantener una ilusión como había hecho antes con la imagen de YEE.

-¡Iris!. ¿Cómo has escapado?

-Tuve que entrar en sus mentes...- Iris parecía extenuada.- Pero no fue tan difícil. Yo estoy bien... Algunos me quisieron atacar. Pero pude defenderme.

-¿Algunos?- preguntó Elan.

-Sí... Todos los "guardias" y "secuaces" de ese tipo eran los estudiantes que habían sido secuestrados. Les dije que salieran de aquí y regresaran a sus casas.

-Vaya... oye… y… lamento haberte gritado hace unos minutos… en realidad agradezco tu ayuda… Vástago era muy fuerte.

-Y muy malo – comentó Iris, llevándose una mano a la frente. Al parecer, en el momento de paralizar a Vástago, Iris también se vio algo afectada por su maldad. Elan se acercó a Iris y le apoyó una mano en el hombro

- Vamos.– Elan se percató de algo húmedo en su mano, y al retirarla se dio cuenta de que era sangre – Iris, estás herida.

-No te preocupes... No es nada. ¿Leona está bien?

Elan se apartó de Iris y se acercó a su compañera, que yacía inconsciente, empapada y tiritando en medio de un charco de agua.

-Espero que sí...

Elan levantó a Leona y la cargó. La teniente entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- murmuró con voz débil.

-Ayudarte. Por mí, te dejaba tirada, pero no creo que al Comandante le parezca muy bien – bromeó Elan.

-Suéltame... Puedo yo sola.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te puedes tener en pie!. ¡Eres una orgullosa!

-¿No podrían dejar de discutir ya?- los reprendió Iris.- ¡Ahora lo importante es marcharnos de aquí!

Leona miró a Iris con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Veo que te las arreglaste muy bien sin mi... – le dijo a Elan. En realidad se sentía un tanto herida en su orgullo por no haber sido capaz de completar la misión ella sola – Has conseguido rescatar a Iris sana y salva.

-En realidad... Más bien ella se salvó sola y al final detuvo a Vástago para que yo lo golpeara...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Leona en un tono relativamente alto para el estado en el que se encontraba.- Ugh... Si se entera de esto el Comandante nos mata... Permitimos venir a nuestra protegida a un sitio como este... Y encima es ella quien nos saca de apuros...

-Por mí, den la versión que quieran a sus superiores... – accedió Iris – A mi me da igual. Y por cierto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – dijo, señalando a un inconsciente Vástago – No podemos dejarlo aquí… podría volver…

-Mhh… tengo una idea… pero habrá que correr… Leo… ¿me prestas tus pendientes?

La teniente miró débilmente a Elan… adivinó lo que quería hacer y no sólo se quitó los pendientes que llevaba en las orejas, sino también varios pares más que traía guardados. Elan e Iris los colocaron en varios puntos del techo y las paredes de los túneles de roca.

Los tres salieron de los túneles, y posteriormente, del caserón. Se alejaron de él, y Leona activó el detonador de los pendientes. La leve sacudida que sufrió el caserón, les indicó que el plan de Elan había funcionado. Después, Elan se ocupó de tirar la casa con un par de Phoenix Thrust.

-No volverán a molestar a nadie – anunció el muchacho.

-Ya es hora… de volver a casa – dijo Iris, extenuada…


	15. Capítulo 12 F: Ahora somos un equipo…

**Ahora somos un equipo… ¡Nace el Forbidden Style!**

Días después, la nueva gran noticia en la ciudad era el regreso de todos los estudiantes secuestrados, sanos y salvos. Todos declaraban haber sido llevados al viejo caserón, pero la policía únicamente había encontrado ruinas. Otros prefirieron no hablar al respecto, pero hubo alguno que habló de una chica que los salvó…

Iris fue la gran personalidad en el Instituto durante algunos días… la chica no estaba acostumbrada a tal protagonismo, e insistió primero en que la dejaran tranquila, y luego en salir del Instituto, ante la inconformidad de sus amigas y de YEE. Elan y Leona, por su parte, continuaron viviendo algunos días en el cuarto de huéspedes de casa de Iris, en lo que Leona se recuperaba. Una vez que los Ikari alistaron todo para partir, el padre de Iris subió para tener una conversación.

-Padre: Muchachos – les dijo a Leona y Elan – quiero que sepan que les estoy muy agradecido.

-¿Agradecido? – Preguntó Leona, fingiendo sorpresa – Pero si nosotros no hemos…

-No crean que no sé nada. Yo mismo he sido quien llamó al Comandante Heidern para pedirle éste favor…

-¡Papá! – se sorprendió Iris, quien estaba presente para despedir a sus amigos

-Así es. El Comandante es un viejo amigo mío… y… bueno… él podrá decirles más que yo. Llévenle mis saludos y mi sincero agradecimiento por haber respondido mi llamada…

-También llévenle los míos – añadió Iris mientras sostenía la mano de Leona (quien se mostraba un tanto reacia al inacostumbrado contacto físico afectivo) en señal de despedida.

-¿Por qué no se los das tú personalmente, Iris? – le dijo su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Iris,

-¿C... cómo que personalmente? – Preguntó Elan – ¿Está diciendo qué…?

-Así es. Iris irá con ustedes.

-¡Pero papá…!

-Señor – replicó Leona – Iris ya está fuera de peligro. No considero necesario que…

-No es porque mi hija esté en peligro, Teniente. Quiero que Iris esté tranquila, y alejada de todo este protagonismo que se le ha dado a raíz del esclarecimiento del caso de secuestros. Además – dijo, dirigiéndose a Iris – puedes inculcarte en las disciplinas del comandante para aprender algo de defensa personal. He hablado con tu madre, y ella está de acuerdo.

-(Eso es… ¡genial!) – pensó Elan – Iris… acepta… créeme, los Ikari sí saben cómo tratar a sus huéspedes… te lo digo por experiencia…

- Yo…

-Señor – cortó Leona – admito que sus decisiones son razonables, pero será el Comandante quien autorice…

-Autorizado está, Leona…

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al oír esa voz, y ver a la alta figura que entraba a la habitación, envuelta en su característica gabardina.

-¡Comandante!

-¡Heidern!

Leona y Elan saludaron algunos segundos tras reponerse de la sorpresa. El Comandante les indicó que descansaran.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Señorita Iris. Alejandro… cuanto tiempo… tu esposa ha sido tan amable de recibirme e indicarme dónde estaban mis muchachos

-Viejo amigo… que gusto verte – ambos estrecharon las manos y se dieron un cálido abrazo. El Comandante Heidern procedió a explicarles todo el asunto.

-Leona… Elan… El doctor KI es un viejo conocido mío. Trabajó como médico de mis tropas en una misión hace muchos años. Y no sólo eso. También atendió a mi hija… que en paz descanse… cuando enfermó gravemente. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, ella sanó en aquella ocasión.

-Heidern… no fue nada.

-Y hace poco – continuó el Comandante – Alejandro me llamó. Estaba consternado ante las constantes desapariciones de estudiantes del Instituto donde Iris estudia. Así que me pidió por la seguridad de su hija. Acepté de inmediato, y por eso están ustedes dos aquí. Sobra decir que la misión ha sido cumplida más que satisfactoriamente.

-Han hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo Iris, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Elan, quien sonrió nervioso.

-Alejandro – dijo el Comandante al padre de Iris – no te preocupes por Iris. Ella estará bajo nuestra responsabilidad en nuestra base, aquí, dentro del país.

Leona se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esto, puesto que ella misma ignoraba la existencia de una base de operaciones Ikari en México. Pero no dijo nada.

-Amigo… me has devuelto el favor con creces…

-No podría negarte nada… después de todo lo que hiciste por los Ikari… y por mí.

-¡Entonces ya está! – exclamó efusivamente Elan, dejándose llevar un poco por la emoción – Sólo falta que tú digas la última palabra, Iris.

-Yo… – lo pensó Iris durante unos instantes. No era una mala idea. Y además, Elan y Leona podrían ayudarle a desarrollar sus nuevas habilidades. Quizá tendría que alejarse de sus amigas, y de YEE… pero necesitaba un cambio de vida – ¡Acepto!

Pasaron unas semanas. Iris había accedido a permanecer en la base durante un año, y hasta había empezado a gustarle un poco. Estaba aprendiendo técnicas de combate, aunque dado que no era una soldado, era normalmente Elan quien la ayudaba con sus entrenamientos. Mientras, Leona todavía estaba de baja. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, pero el Comandante había insistido en que se tomase un descanso. No había tenido unas vacaciones desde hacía mucho tiempo y las necesitaba. Hasta ella misma lo reconocía y había aceptado descansar durante algunos meses. Sin nada mejor que hacer, solía ayudar a Elan e Iris en sus entrenamientos. Elan y Leona todavía no se habían logrado llevar bien, dado a sus personalidades tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo, pero daba la impresión de que de alguna retorcida forma disfrutaban discutiendo. De cualquier forma, todavía seguía sintiéndose como si su deber fuese cuidar de Iris y vigilar a Elan, por lo que no solía dejarles demasiada libertad. Cierto día, al terminar el entrenamiento…

-Bien hecho, Iris… estás progresando.

-Aunque aún te falta bastante…

-Ustedes son excelentes maestros – replicó Iris – me han ayudado bastante.

-Lo sé. ¡Somos un gran equipo!. ¿O no, Leo?

-No me digas Leo…

-Oh, vamos… ¿o me vas a negar que trabajamos bien juntos?

-Si tú lo dices – dijo Leona, tras una pausa.

-¿Y qué equipo somos? Todos los equipos tienen un nombre¿no?

-Somos Ikari… es todo.

-¡Nah!. ¡Ten un poco de imaginación, Leona! Debe de haber algo que tengamos en común aparte de ser Ikari

-Si me preguntas a mí, ustedes dos sois muy tercos…

-Como si tú no lo fueras… déjame pensar…

-Supongo que ustedes han aprendido algunas técnicas del Comandante. Y yo estoy aprendiendo esas técnicas a través de ustedes. Somos algo así como los "Heidern Boys"…

-Oye…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno… quizá, pero todo Ikari es un Heidern Boy…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!. ¿O no fue él quien fundó a los Ikari?

-Sigh…

-Mira… creo que lo tengo… Yo no puedo usar mi espada para matar a sangre fría… Iris se ha prohibido a si misma el andar leyendo las mentes de los demás… y se supone que Leo no debería transformarse en esa bestia, puesto que no puede controlarse... todos tenemos una restricción en nuestras técnicas… algo prohibido…

-¿¡Bestia!?. ¿A qué te refieres con "bestia", Visoal?

-¡Forbidden Style! – continuó Elan, haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos airados de Leona - ¡Ahí está!. ¡Somos el Forbidden Style Team!

-Forbidden Style… Mhh… suena bien. ¡Me gusta!. ¿Qué dices, Leona?

-¡Te voy a demostrar quien es la bestia, soldado!. ¡Ven acá!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Si me alcanzas! – y dicho esto, echó a correr a toda velocidad… Leona comenzó a correr detrás de él, gritando algunas amenazas. La joven Teniente pensó que no debería estar haciendo eso… ella nunca se había puesto a jugar con alguien… pero… sorprendida, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba sonriendo. Quizá… por una vez en la vida, debía olvidarse de todo. Iris, por su parte, sonrió divertida y miró hacia el cielo. Pensó que también ella, por primera vez, tenía una razón para vivir y alguien con quien compartirla…feliz, echó a correr tras Leona y Elan, murmurando:

- … Me gusta… Forbidden Style Team…

F I N

o más bien…

…el INICIO…


End file.
